Tous les morceaux étincelants
by Mebd
Summary: AU - Elle l'épouse pour rembourser la dette de son père. TRADUCTION de la fic de Bad Faery


**Paring : **Rumpelstiltskin/M. Gold - Belle

**Rating : **M (scènes érotiques)

* * *

**All the bright pieces**

par _Bad Faery_

traduction par _Mebd_

* * *

Les premiers mois, Isabelle crut qu'il avait simplement une mauvaise mémoire. Elle avait même trouvé amusant le fait que M. Gold, qui faisait peur à tout le monde en ville, pût avoir du mal avec les détails. La toute première fois qu'il était venu chercher l'argent du loyer, il était arrivé une bonne demi-heure avant l'heure à laquelle son père rentrait d'habitude. Elle le lui avait expliqué et l'avait invité à venir attendre à l'intérieur, tout en s'attendant à ce qu'il refuse poliment. Après tout, aucune personne saine d'esprit ne voudrait rester en tête-à-tête avec une fille qui sortait tout juste de l'hôpital psychiatrique.

Mais il avait accepté l'invitation et ils avaient eu une conversation très agréable. En vérité, c'était elle qui avait parlé le plus et il n'avait fait que la relancer régulièrement, lui demander de lui parler des livres qu'elle lisait et de ce qu'elle espérait du futur. Izzy l'avait beaucoup apprécié. Il savait écouter et il ne la fixait pas de la même façon que les autres. Il la fixait autrement. Tout le monde l'observait pour voir si elle allait se mettre à faire quelque chose de fou. Et autant que le petit sourire qu'il avait alors aux lèvres lui permettait d'en juger, on aurait dit que M. Gold la regardait parce que ça lui faisait plaisir.

«Cet homme me donne la chair de poule,» lui avait dit son père après qu'il lui eût donné l'argent du loyer et l'eût dirigé sans cérémonie vers la porte.

Izzy fronça les sourcils en entendant cela. «Il s'est comporté en un parfait gentleman.» Elle savait ce que M. Gold avait fait à son père, mais quelque part elle avait beaucoup de mal à faire coïncider les deux images qu'elle avait de lui. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas imaginer l'invité tout en politesse qu'elle avait reçu l'après-midi même en train de battre son père à mort. En tout cas pas sans une très, très bonne raison.

Mais même si son père avait été particulièrement clair sur ce qu'il ne rentrait pas chez lui avant cinq heures, le mois suivant, M. Gold était en avance d'une heure entière sur ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Izzy eut beaucoup de peine à s'empêcher de sourire tout le monde en ville parlait de M. Gold à voix basse, mais il était en fait tout aussi humain et oublieux que n'importe qui. Cette fois-là, elle lui prépara du thé et il lui raconta une histoire sur la vieille mine à l'extérieur de la ville.

Il oublia encore le mois suivant, et le mois d'après encore. Cinq minutes avant l'heure à laquelle son père était attendu, il baissa les yeux et observa le pommeau de sa cane un long moment avant de porter son attention à nouveau sur elle. «Me permettriez-vous de vous emmener dîner ce week-end?»

Elle se rendit alors compte pour la première fois qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment oublié l'heure à laquelle son père rentrait à la maison.

0

Il l'emmena dans le meilleur restaurant de la ville, un petit bistrot italien que le très discret Chef Rémi gérait, et où Izzy fut confrontée à plus de fourchettes qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à utiliser de toute sa vie, le temps d'un même repas. Bien que les serveurs fussent d'une parfaite politesse, elle était extrêmement mal à l'aise de se sentir observée. La folle et de sortie ensemble pour ce qui semblait être un rendez-vous ? Bien sûr que tout le monde les observait. Elle s'assit doucement, vêtu de de sa plus belle robe et elle se sentit tristement mal fagotée comparée aux autres. Elle observa les mains de M. Gold tout le temps du repas, comme un rapace, tout en essayant de ne pas être surprise à utiliser les mauvais couverts. Elle ne sentait même pas le goût de ce qu'elle mangeait.

La conversation ne coulait pas avec fluidité comme lorsqu'ils étaient dans son salon. Izzy avait la tête ailleurs et ne pouvait pas suivre ses commentaires et plus elle était renfermée, plus ses réponses à lui devenaient maladroites et guindées au point que, quand on apporta le dessert, ils se faisaient face en silence.

Il la guida sans un mot jusqu'à la voiture, lui ouvrit la porte comme un vrai gentleman et Izzy se rendit compte à quel point elle se montrait malpolie. «Je suis désolée» lâcha-t-elle dès qu'il fût assis au volant.

La bouche de prit l'angle bizarre d'un sourire sans humour. «C'était trop de vous demander de supporter ma compagnie deux fois dans la même semaine. Vous avez été gentille d'essayer.»

Il tourna la clef et enclencha le moteur fluidement ; il n'avait même pas l'air blessé, juste résigné et le cœur d'Izzy se serra douloureusement. «Non, ça n'est pas ça du tout !» le contredit-elle.

«Bien sûr que non,» lui accorda-t-il, sans en croire un mot. Il s'armait de sa courtoisie comme d'un bouclier et Izzy se rendit compte que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne le convaincrait. Elle serra les poings sur ses genoux ; elle se sentait lamentable. Rien n'allait comme il fallait.

Ils roulèrent en silence le reste du trajet et Izzy cherchait désespérément un moyen de lui prouver que ça n'était pas sa compagnie qu'elle trouvait difficile à supporter, mais elle ne trouvait rien à dire qui ne lui rappellerait ce qu'elle avait fait et où elle avait été ces dernières années. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être dérangé par ce qu'elle avait été internée mais elle ne souhaitait pas mettre l'accent dessus non plus.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et elle espéra qu'il tenterait de l'embrasser. Ça lui donnerait au moins une chance de lui montrer qu'elle ne le trouvait pas désagréable comme il le croyait. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée quant à la façon dont elle devait s'y prendre pour signaler son intérêt. Elle n'avait pas eu grand besoin de connaître le langage corporel de séduction, là où elle avait vécu. Espérant bien faire, elle fit un pas en avant pour se rapprocher un peu de lui tout en gardant la tête inclinée en arrière et l'expression de son visage douce et avenante. Il baissa les yeux vers elle, sans sourire, mais elle aurait pu jurer que ses yeux tentaient de ne pas trop s'attarder sur ses lèvres.

Au même moment, elle aperçut le mouvement des rideaux du coin de l'oeil et elle se rendit compte que son père les espionnait. M. Gold avait visiblement atteint la même conclusion, parce qu'il recula et fut hors de sa portée. Il inclina la tête d'une manière très cérémonieuse. «Bonne nuit, Miss French.»

Izzy soupira. «Bonne nuit, .» Tandis qu'elle entrait dans la maison, elle décida que son père et elle avaient besoin de parler de son droit à l'intimité.

0

Après leur rendez-vous catastrophique, Izzy se rendit compte qu'elle aurait à prendre les choses en main si elle voulait jamais revoir M. Gold . Elle ne doutait pas qu'il viendrait dûment récupérer le loyer chaque mois mais ça ne faisait aucun doute qu'il prendrait soin de le faire quand son père serait à la maison. Il était la seule personne en ville qui ne la regardait pas comme si elle était un monstre, et elle n'était pas prête à laisser tomber leur relation si facilement.

Elle attendit le lundi suivant, que son père fût au travail, pour mettre son plan à exécution. Après avoir passé la matinée dans la cuisine, elle sortit un sac en toile et y mit un thermos de citronnade, un tupperware de salade de pommes de terre, des sandwiches à la dinde et au gruyère et des cookies aux pépites de chocolat pour le dessert. Que de la nourriture toute simple et avec laquelle elle n'aurait pas à penser aux couverts ou à la manière la plus efficace d'empêcher sa serviette de tomber de ses genoux. Elle prit son sac et partit pour la boutique de prêt sur gage, espérant l'y trouver avant qu'il eût déjeuné.

La clochette de la porte carillonna joyeusement à son entrée, mais elle ne le vit pas quand elle entra dans la boutique. Elle fut soulagée de n'y voir personne d'autre non plus. S'il devait refuser son invitation, elle ne voulait pas de témoins. «M. Gold ?»

«Miss French.» Il ne put pas tout à fait cacher la surprise sur son visage quand il sortit de l'arrière-boutique et qu'il la vit à l'entrée de la pièce. Izzy se demanda s'il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle le fuît après ce samedi soir. Il couvrit très vite la surprise d'un sourire poli, et la regarda comme s'ils n'avaient jamais passé des après-midis entiers à discuter dans son salon. «Que puis-je faire pour vous ?»

Alors qu'elle pénétrait plus avant dans la boutique, Izzy s'efforça d'être courageuse. «Je cherche un panier de pique-nique» annonça-t-elle, puis souleva le sac qu'elle portait «et un compagnon pour pique-niquer.»

Il se contenta de la regarder pendant si longtemps qu'elle fut tentée de se retourner et de partir en courant, la queue entre les jambes, elle campa pourtant sur les positions car elle voulait qu'il acceptât. Ses lèvres finirent par se tordre étrangement en un sourire approximatif. «Je pense que j'ai juste ce qu'il vous faut.»

Le panier à pique-nique qu'il trouva avait exactement la bonne taille et Izzy décida que c'était un bon présage alors qu'ils trouvaient un banc à l'ombre dans le parc. Bien sûr, une couverture posée à même le sol eut fait plus authentique, mais elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque avec son genou. Le déjeuné fut très calme, mais d'un calme confortable, non comme ce désagréable dîner qu'ils avaient partagé. Leurs mains se frôlaient alors qu'ils s'échangeaient le tupperware de salade de pommes de terre et Izzy finit par prendre une bouchée et soulever sa fourchette devant elle, pour l'examiner à la lumière du soleil. «Je n'avais pas droit aux fourchettes à l'hôpital» avoua-t-elle, soudain sans peur face à la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir après qu'elle le lui aurait rappelé, «Seulement aux cuillères.»

Il avait l'air perplexe, comme s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment répondre à son commentaire, mais il n'avait pas l'air perturbé non plus. Izzy persévéra «Il y avait beaucoup de fourchettes au restaurant.»

Ses yeux s'éclairèrent et la ligne de ses épaules se décrispa, et une tension dont elle n'avait jamais eu conscience le quitta. «Je n'ai pas très bien choisi, n'est-ce pas?»

«C'était magnifique» lui assura-t-elle et même si les mots avaient été muets, elle avait su entendre ses regrets et ses excuses. «Mais il y avait beaucoup trop de pièces d'argenterie.»

Il acquiesça et reprit le tupperware de salade. «Je ne referai plus la même erreur.»

«Pour commencer, nous viserons moins haut», lui dit-elle, «Une glace peut-être ?»

Gold hocha la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres «Je m'efforcerai d'être patient.»

Izzy n'était pas exactement sûre de ce que ça voulait dire, mais elle n'avait jamais vu sur le visage de M. Gold une expression aussi proche du pur bonheur qu'à cet instant et ça lui sembla être une excellente chose pour débuter.

0

Elle remarqua que son père l'observait de près la semaine qui suivit, et Izzy se demanda si les ragots qui avaient trait à son pique-nique dans le parc étaient arrivés jusqu'à lui. Elle n'avait pas fait d'effort particulier pour que ça reste secret et quelqu'un avait forcément voulu lui apprendre la nouvelle après avoir vu sa fille et l'homme qui avait essayé de le rendre infirme partager un pique-nique.

Cependant il ne disait rien et Izzy qui espérait qu'il n'était pas déçu, se détendit un peu. Elle continua d'aller à la boutique rendre visite à M. Gold plusieurs fois par semaine et l'expression de son visage et son regard quand elle arrivait lui faisait chaque fois chaud au cœur. Il avait un sourire petit mais sincère et toujours éclipsé par un air surpris, comme si chaque fois qu'elle partait, il s'attendait à ne plus jamais la revoir.

Ils prenaient le thé ensemble dans l'arrière-boutique, et il lui racontait des histoires sur les objets qui les entouraient de la même façon qu'elle lui parlait de ses livres quand ils étaient chez elle. Chaque jour quand elle quittait la boutique, Izzy avait conscience qu'on la suivait du regard et elle se demandait si le reste de la ville présumait que la relation qu'elle entretenait avec était une autre manifestation de sa folie.

Son père mit presque un mois pour aborder le sujet avec elle et quand il le fit, ses mots ne furent pas ceux qu'elle attendait. «Izzy, M. Gold te... t'apprécie, n'est-ce pas ?»

Après avoir choisi ses mots avec soin, elle lui répondit «Je crois, oui.» Il ne le lui avait jamais dit en tant de mots. Il ne l'avait jamais touchée ni ne lui avait jamais rien donné qui ressemblât à un regard de désir, mais il lui souriait et il ne souriait à personne d'autre en ville.

Son père continua, le visage de plus en plus cramoisi «Oui, hé bien... Il faut payer le loyer demain.»

Elle ne l'avait pas oublié. Elle avait prévu de faire de la pâtisserie le lendemain matin, comme elle espérait que M. Gold vînt pour leur discussion habituelle. Son père l'observa attentivement et déplaça son poids d'une jambe à l'autre. Izzy se rendit soudain compte qu'il ne faisait pas simplement la conversation. «Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?»

«Oh, rien, rien !» lui dit-il trop rapidement. «Simplement... On est un peu serrés ce mois-ci au niveau de l'argent.»

Izzy ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à cinq. «Tu as l'argent du loyer n'est-ce pas ?»

Il remua, inconfortable. «Pas... exactement, non.» Il se hâta de continuer, en voyant son regard. «Mais je l'aurai. J'attends justement que le bureau du maire me donne le chèque qu'ils me doivent pour les fleurs que je leur ai livrées pour la réunion de ce soir. Je serai alors en mesure de payer le loyer.»

«Et quand est-ce qu'ils te donneront le chèque?» lui demanda-t-elle, tout en sachant qu'elle n'aimerait pas la réponse.

A défaut d'autre chose, sa question directe eut l'air de le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise. «Le prochain paiement est dans deux semaines.»

«Tu n'auras pas l'argent du loyer avant deux semaines ? » s'écria-t-elle, horrifiée. Ils seraient expulsés : n'appréciait pas qu'on le fît attendre ils n'avaient nulle part où aller.

«Gold t'aime bien.» lui dit son père d'un ton désespéré, et ses intentions devinrent soudain limpides.

«Tu veux que je lui demande un délai. » Le ventre d'Izzy se contracta douloureusement en y pensant. Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait peur de lui (elle pensait parfois qu'elle était la seule personne en ville qui n'avait pas peur de lui) mais utiliser leur relation pour obtenir de lui une faveur lui donnait l'impression qu'elle l'utilisait lui.

Son père la suppliait du regard et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle attrapa son sac à main et sortit sans un mot. Elle irait à sa boutique au lieu d'espérer qu'il vînt à elle, elle l'approcherait sur son propre domaine comme n'importe qui d'autre le ferait. Cela, au moins, lui paraissait plus honnête.

Il y eut plus de surprise que de sourire sur son visage quand elle arriva, et elle était reconnaissante qu'il n'y eût personne d'autre à la boutique, mais il y eut tout de même un sourire. Après ce qu'elle allait faire, Izzy doutait de jamais le revoir. «Miss French » l'accueillit-il en se levant immédiatement. «Il est un peu tard pour prendre le thé, non ?»

Elle voulait aller droit au but, mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots. «Je suis ici pour vous demander une faveur. » lui dit-elle d'un ton piteux. Elle voulait quelque chose de lui, comme tout le monde en ville.

Il se raidit à son assertion, mais ses mots ne furent pas ceux auxquels elle s'attendait. «Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?» aboya-t-il presque tandis qu'il se rapprochait d'elle en boitant et l'observait comme pour vérifier qu'elle ne présentait aucun signe de blessure. «Elle vous a parlé ? »

«Quoi ? Qui ? » demanda-t-elle en se sentant stupide de ne pas pouvoir le suivre.

«Le maire » la pressa-t-il, se tenant plus près d'elle qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, et elle trouva cela plus réconfortant qu'intimidant, alors même que son visage était tordu en un rictus mauvais. Quelque part, elle savait que ça ne lui était pas destiné. «Est-ce que le maire vous a abordée ?»

Cette question, au moins, lui était compréhensible, mais elle ne voyait pas d'où elle venait. Pourquoi est-ce que le maire perdrait son temps avec elle ? Elle ne pouvait pas constituer un si grand danger pour les autres, quand même. Elle n'aurait jamais été remise en liberté sinon. «Bien sûr que non.» protesta-t-elle et puis admit à contrecœur «Mon père m'a demandé de venir. A propos du loyer ? »

«Ah. » se détendit-il visiblement et il recula de quelques pas. Izzy ressentit aussitôt son absence comme une perte. «C'est une question d'argent.»

«Je regrette.» murmura-t-elle. Elle se sentait terriblement mal. «Le bureau du maire doit de l'argent à mon père pour des fleurs, mais nous ne serons pas payés avant deux semaines... »

«Et vous voulez un délai. » finit-il pour elle. «Je vois. »

«Je sais que vous n'accordez pas de délai, mais mon père pensait... » La voix d'Izzy se faisait de plus en plus inaudible à mesure qu'elle se rendait compte de ce que rien n'allait comme il fallait. Son père avait sans aucun doute voulu qu'elle quémandât en son propre nom, peut-être même qu'elle battît des cils.

«Que je vous écouterais. Il vous a donc offerte en sacrifice.» Sa voix était pleine d'une sombre colère et Izzy gémit intérieurement. Quoique ses mots fussent quelque peu dramatiques : il la faisait passer pour une vierge qu'on offre à un dragon, elle ne pouvait pas discuter la manière dont il avait saisi la situation.

«Je crains que vous n'ayez raison, Miss French, je n'accorde pas de délai. » Izzy sentit son cœur s'émietter. Elle n'avait pas voulu tirer profit de leur relation, quelle qu'elle fût, mais elle avait entretenu l'espoir, dans un petit coin de son cœur, qu'il lui accordât assez de valeur pour accepter de lui rendre cette faveur. Apparemment, l'argent avait plus d'importance pour lui qu'elle n'en avait et elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas être déçue, mais elle l'était.

«Je n'accorde pas de délai » répéta-t-il et elle crut voir une pointe d'appréhension dans ses yeux, «mais je pourrais bien être persuadé de conclure un marché.»

«Un marché ? » répéta-t-elle, tout en se demandant ce qu'elle avait qui pouvait bien l'intéresser. Le collier de sa mère était en or, peut-être qu'il l'accepterait. Elle aurait beaucoup de peine de le perdre, mais il valait mieux perdre son collier que sa maison.

«Votre père me doit une somme d'argent plutôt importante, Miss French. Je ne crois pas qu'il vous ait dit combien exactement.» Le montant qu'il cita lui coupa le souffle et la fit rougir. Non, elle n'avait pas eu la moindre idée quant à combien son père était endetté, et l'espace d'un instant elle fut furieuse qu'il le lui eût caché.

Un collier en or ne pourrait jamais, en aucune façon, éponger cette dette, quand bien même il avait une valeur sentimentale. «Je n'ai rien qui ait de la valeur. » avoua-t-elle, quoiqu'il fût probablement déjà au courant de l'état des finances familiales.

«Ce n'est pas ce que je dirais » murmura-t-il, et il la regardait intensément.

Izzy rougit et se demanda s'il lui faisait une proposition. Cela lui paraissait ridicule :M. Gold était tellement à cheval sur les convenances qu'il ne se permettait jamais de l'appeler par son prénom, et pourtant quelque chose dans son regard lui faisait se poser la question. «Que voulez-vous ?»

«Vous » répondit-il son cœur s'arrêta presque de battre. Un instant après, il reprit «En tant qu'épouse. »

Elle était persuadée d'avoir mal entendu. «Quoi ?»

Elle ne pouvait même pas le regarder en face, et son regard tomba sur ses mains, qui étaient posées sur le pommeau de sa cane et dont les jointures étaient très blanches. Ce seul petit détail fit des merveilles sur son état d'esprit : lui aussi était nerveux. «J'aimerais énormément vous avoir pour épouse.»

«Vous... Je...» Izzy tourna en rond pendant un moment avant de se concentrer sur un simple détail «Vous ne m'appelez même pas par mon prénom et vous dîtes que vous voulez _m'épouser_?»

Il acquiesça ; il se balançait imperceptiblement d'avant en arrière. «Si vous le voulez aussi.»

Cela ne ressemblait en aucun cas à une demande en mariage, elle ne se sentit donc pas coupable de ne pas y répondre comme si ç'en était une. «_Pourquoi _?»

Il haussa un peu les épaules à ses mots. «Je suis très seul, Miss French. J'aimerais beaucoup avoir une compagne.»

Cela ne répondait pas tout à fait à sa question, mais c'était un bon début. «Alors vous choisissez la folle de la ville ?»

Ce coup-ci, le rictus sur son visage était véritablement dirigé contre elle, mais Izzy ne blêmit pas. «Ne vous qualifiez plus jamais de folle.»

«C'est la vérité. » marmonna-t-elle, agacé par son reproche.

M. Gold avança rapidement et pendit sa cane à son coude pour l'attraper par les bras et la tirer contre lui, plus près l'un de l'autre qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. «Vous n'êtes _pas_ folle. » siffla-t-il elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son haleine contre son visage et la sensation souleva des papillons dans son ventre. Son cœur s'arrêta un instant, et il la relâcha, recula comme s'il venait de lui gronder au visage. «Avons-nous un marché ?» lui demanda-t-il, calmement.

«Que me proposez-vous exactement ?» lui demanda-t-elle à son tour. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait laissé quelque chose lui échapper quelque part. ne pouvait pas décemment la demander en mariage, n'est-ce pas ?

«Si vous acceptez d'être ma femme, j'annulerai la dette de votre père, je l'autoriserai à vivre dans son logement sans qu'il paie de loyer et j'irai jusqu'à financer toute proposition d'affaires _raisonnable_ qu'il me soumettra. Je subviendrai également à vos besoins et je veillerai à ce vous ayez tout ce que vous désirez.» Il avait l'air de lui faire prendre connaissance des termes d'un contrat officiel et elle cligna des yeux, se demanda quand elle allait enfin se réveiller. Et de penser que tout ce qu'elle voulait en venant ici était d'obtenir un délai de deux semaines.

«Il ne s'agit que d'un marché alors, une simple procédure commerciale?» lui demanda-t-elle, avec hésitation. Les sentiments ne semblaient pas entrer en ligne de compte pour lui, et elle était si confuse quant à ses propres sentiments, qu'Izzy ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait qu'il lui répondît.

«Oh non » sa voix se fit plus grave, prit un timbre rauque qui la fit frissonner. «Je veux une _femme_, Miss French, et pas une compagne que j'aurais payée.»

Izzy, l'estomac en vrac, pressa une main contre son ventre. «Laissez-moi... laissez-moi y réfléchir ?» réussit-elle à dire.

«Bien sûr. » M. Gold lui accorda-t-il comme s'il n'était aucunement intéressé par sa réponse. Ils se firent face un instant, et puis il avança d'un pas. «Mais d'abord, puis-je... ?»

Il inclina la tête, et sa bouche se posa sur la sienne en un baiser oblique, doux et sucré, en totale opposition avec sa réputation d'homme cruel. Il n'y avait que leurs lèvres qui se touchaient, mais le corps d'Izzy lui semblait avoir monté tout entier en température. Il leva une main pour prendre son visage en coupe et elle soupira contre sa bouche. l'embrassait comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle disparût à tout instant.

Il cessa de l'embrasser et ses yeux noirs fixés sur les siens semblaient chercher la réponse à une question d'une grande importance. «Belle ?»murmura-t-il.

Les papillons volèrent dans son ventre quand elle entendit l'adorable surnom. «Personne ne m'appelle comme ça.»

Il s'arracha à leur étreinte et son expression prudemment neutre et contrôlée ne révélait rien. «Ah.»

Elle tendit la main pour attraper la sienne quand elle se rendit compte qu'il croyait qu'elle avait refusé le surnom. «Non ! Non, c'est bon. J'aime beaucoup. Vous pouvez m'appeler Belle.»

Son sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux, mais il cessa de s'éloigner d'elle. «Dois-je venir chez vous demain ? Pour recevoir votre réponse ? »

Elle hocha la tête et se demanda ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir répondre à son père quand il lui demanderait comment ça s'était passé. «Je vous répondrai demain.»

«Alors à demain.» Izzy sentit ses yeux sur elle tout le temps qu'elle mit à traverser la rue alors qu'elle retournait chez elle et elle rejouait la scène dans sa tête encore et encore. Il voulait l'épouser. voulait l'_épouser_.

Quand elle arriva chez elle, son père était à la boutique et elle se dirigea directement vers sa chambre où elle s'enferma à clef. Il s'agissait peut-être de la plus importante décision qu'elle aurait jamais à prendre de sa vie et elle avait besoin de se concentrer.

Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, la demande en mariage ne sortait pas de nulle part comme elle avait d'abord cru. En un sens, ils s'était fréquentés pendant des mois, si elle prenait en compte leurs discussions quand il venait récupérer l'argent du loyer. Elle devait faire _quelque chose_ de sa vie et aider son père à la boutique n'allait pas être assez pour occuper son temps. Et avec son historique, personne d'autre en ville ne voudrait l'embaucher. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus imaginer qu'aucun autre homme lui demanderait jamais sa main.

Mais présumer qu'elle ne recevrait jamais de meilleure offre n'était pas une raison suffisante pour épouser . Cela équivalait à profiter de lui et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle ne l'épouserait pas non plus pour le bien de son père. Si elle disait oui, il fallait que ce fût parce qu'elle le _voulait_.

Le voulait-elle ? Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle avait aimé le baiser qu'ils s'étaient donné à la boutique. Et en général le voir illuminait sa journée. Elle appréciait de parler avec lui et de passer du temps en sa compagnie. Elle aurait autant d'occasions qu'elle le voudrait pour faire ça si elle l'épousait.

En fin de compte, la décision n'était pas aussi dure à prendre que ce qu'elle avait pensé.

0

Izzy fit bien plus attention à son apparence cet après-midi que d'habitude et elle alla jusqu'à ce changer trois fois avant de se décider pour une robe d'été qui n'était ni trop décontractée ni trop sophistiquée. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment on était censé s'habiller quand on allait recevoir une demande en mariage. Mais en fait, elle l'avait déjà reçue et elle allait maintenant devoir apporter sa contribution à l'échange.

Quand il sonna à la porte à quatre heures, elle faillit trébucher sur ses propres pieds et elle étouffa un cri. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'être nerveuse. Elle se sentait prête elle savait ce qu'elle allait dire. Pourtant, elle avait l'impression en ouvrant la porte de sauter du haut d'une falaise.

Peut-être que si elle faisait semblant d'être courageuse, elle finirait par vraiment se _sentir_ courageuse. Serrant les dents, Izzy obligea sa main tremblante à attraper la poignée et à la tourner et trouva de l'autre côté. Il semblait avoir prit soin de son apparence lui aussi ce jour-là et le bleu de sa cravate et de son mouchoir de poche avait presque la même teinte que celui de sa robe à elle. La coïncidence la fit sourire et le nœud qu'elle avait au ventre se desserra tandis qu'elle l'invitait à entrer.

Il hésita au milieu du salon et s'appuya des deux mains sur sa cane. «Je pourrais mettre un genou à terre, si vous le souhaitez, mais j'aurais sûrement besoin d'aide ensuite pour me redresser.»

Izzy sourit : le fait qu'il se dévalorisât en plaisantant contribua à la mettre encore plus à l'aise. Oui, ça marcherait entre eux. Ils pourraient être heureux tous les deux. Elle se rapprocha et elle savait qu'il pouvait lire sa réponse dans ses yeux quand elle lui dit : «Je ne crois pas que ça soit nécessaire.»

Ses lèvres tremblèrent comme s'il voulait sourire mais ne savait pas très bien comment s'y prendre. «Voulez-vous m'épousez, Belle ?»

Quand bien même elle avait su qu'ils seraient dits, ses mots firent bouillir le sang dans ses veines et la chatouillèrent de l'intérieur, lui donnèrent une irrépressible et inconvenante envie de se mettre à glousser. Elle ravala son rire, de crainte qu'il ne comprît pas la sensation de la même façon qu'elle la ressentait. «Oui, je le veux.»

Il se pétrifia et la regarda comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle avait dit. En fait, son visage était si figé et interdit qu'elle se demanda s'il regrettait de l'avoir même demandée en mariage. se lécha les lèvres et la regarda intensément droit dans les yeux. «C'est pour toujours, ma chère.»

Les mots sonnaient comme un avertissement mais elle ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'il mît l'accent dessus. Est-ce que tous les mariages n'étaient censés durer pour toujours ? Peut-être qu'il voulait simplement s'assurer qu'elle ne divorçât pas dès qu'il aurait annulé la dette de son père. Elle posa sa main par-dessus les siennes sur le pommeau de sa cane et elle les serra gentiment. «Pour toujours.»

Il haleta puis son bras s'enroula autour de sa taille, la tira contre lui et il l'embrassa à nouveau, l'embrassa comme si ça avait du _sens_, comme s'ils étaient un couple parfaitement normal qui venait tout juste de se fiancer, comme si elle venait de faire de lui le plus heureux des hommes. De leur propre volonté, ses mains s'étaient frayé un passage jusqu'à ses cheveux et s'étaient enfouies dans les mèches douces et tièdes : il fit un petit bruit contre ses lèvres, comme si elle avait fait quelque chose qui tenait du miracle.

«J'ai quelque chose pour toi» dit-il quand il cessa de l'embrasser pour la laisser reprendre son souffle. Il avait le visage tout rose et ses yeux étaient plus noirs que d'habitude. Izzy fut à la fois fascinée et électrisée de voir qu'il la voulait _elle _et pas juste parce qu'elle était la seule femme en ville qui n'eût pas peur de lui. «Si tu veux bien l'accepter.»

Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en ressortit une bague qu'il lui fit examiner. Izzy rayonna en la prenant et leva les yeux vers lui, à l'oblique, pour le taquiner «Sûr de soi ?»

Il lui fit un petit sourire, le premier sourire sincère depuis qu'il lui avait fait sa demande. «Plein d'espoir» rétorqua-t-il.

Izzy tomba amoureuse de la bague dès qu'elle la vit. Le diamant avait une taille modeste, afin de ne pas écraser sa petite main, mais il était si parfaitement taillé qu'il semblait étinceler de l'intérieur. L'anneau était encore plus beau : tout en vieil or et gravé sur tout le pourtour de roses délicates et minuscules. «Elle est parfaite» souffla-t-elle en la lui rendant, puis elle lui offrit sa main gauche.

fit glisser l'anneau sur son doigt, à sa juste place, et le contempla un long moment avant de dire doucement «Le marché est conclu.» et il avait presque l'air d'avoir le cœur léger.

Izzy ricana «C'est terrible de dire ça à sa fiancée.»

«Quel genre de mariage aimerais-tu ?» demanda-t-il, en changeant délibérément de sujet. Au lieu du fauteuil qu'il prenait d'habitude, il s'assit dans le canapé et Izzy se pelotonna à ses côtés, sans le toucher mais assez près pour partager son espace vital.

«Un tout petit.» dit-elle avec emphase, en essayant de se représenter à l'église, devant l'autel aux côtés de . Elle n'y arriva pas. «Est-ce qu'on est obligés d'avoir un mariage ? Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas plutôt... vous savez... signer quelques papiers et être mariés ? »

«Tu as honte de moi ?» il avait essayé d'en faire une plaisanterie, mais ses yeux étaient très sérieux.

«J'ai été internée en _hôpital psychiatrique_ dès ma sortie du lycée. Si l'un d'entre nous doit avoir honte de l'autre, c'est vous qui devriez l'être.» le contredit-elle.

tressaillit comme si elle l'avait frappé. «Tu n'es pas folle, Belle.» lui dit-il, la voix étrangement sérieuse.

Izzy soupira. «J'ai un dossier médical de trente centimètres d'épaisseur qui dit le contraire.» Sans parler de la vague sensation de surréalisme qui la prenait quelques fois et lui donnait l'impression que le monde n'était qu'un assemblage de silhouettes de carton ou une illustration sortie d'un livre animé. Elle espérait vraiment que ça n'était dû qu'au stress et qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un mauvais présage pour les choses à venir.

«Oui, j'aimerais bien le voir un de ces jours » marmonna-t-il alors qu'il regardait sombrement ses mains, avant de reporter son attention sur elle et de les ramener au sujet de leur conversation. «Je croyais que les femmes rêvaient de leur mariage. Je veux te rendre heureuse, Belle. »

Il le pensait vraiment. Izzy le savait aussi sûrement qu'elle connaissait son propre nom. voulait sincèrement la rendre heureuse et ça le plaçait une bonne tête au-dessus de tous les autres hommes qu'elle avait jamais eus dans sa vie. Elle avait pris la bonne décision. «Je ne veux pas que les gens me fixent. » avoua-t-elle. Elle avait toujours senti des regards sur elle quand elle était à l'hôpital et une fois dans la nature, à Storybrooke, ça n'avait pas changé. Simplement, c'était fait plus discrètement, plus à couvert. La seule pensée d'être exposée à la vue de tous, même pendant son mariage, était plus que ce qu'elle pouvait supporter.

«Comme tu préfères» lui accorda-t-il «Dis-moi ce que tu veux, et c'est ce que nous ferons.»

Il inclina la tête vers elle pour l'encourager, visiblement désireux de la suivre où qu'elle allât. C'était à la fois enivrant et terrifiant de penser à quel point il lui cédait le contrôle. Son propre père lui faisait à peine assez confiance pour rendre la monnaie à la boutique.

Son père... ne prendrait pas très bien la nouvelle. Tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit la veille, c'était que .Gold Mavait proposé de leur accorder un délai et il avait été bien trop reconnaissant pour poser plus de questions. Izzy se demanda si ça n'était pas possible qu'ils se mariassent cet après-midi même sans le lui dire.

Comme si ses pensées l'avaient fait venir à elle, Izzy entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer et le pas lourd de Moe French annonça sa présence avant qu'il jetât un coup d'oeil dans le salon en passant la tête par la porte. «Izzy ? » il hésita en voyant leur invité et lança un regard mauvais à Izzy, comme si elle l'avait trahi. « , je, ah, merci pour le délai.»

A présent, les deux hommes la regardaient et Izzy ferma les yeux pour rassembler le peu de courage qu'elle avait. «Papa, et moi avons quelque chose à te dire.»

Son père devint livide, et elle avait toujours cru que ça n'arrivait que dans les livres. «Oh seigneur, tu es enceinte, c'est ça ?» Il fusilla M. Gold du regard et fit un pas en avant «Espèce de fils de pute-»

«Papa ! » s'écria Izzy qui se demandait si c'était possible de mourir d'embarras. «Je ne suis pas- »

«Votre fille vient de me faire l'honneur de m'accorder sa main » la coupa fluidement .

Son père se pétrifia comme si les mots de M. Gold l'avait changé en statue de pierre. «Quoi ? » le mot fut comme expulsé entre ses lèvres exsangues. «Izzy, tu ne peux pas faire ça. Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? »

Il pourrait sûrement l'accepter si elle lui expliquait ce que lui avait offert en échange. Il avait beaucoup à gagner de ce mariage, bien plus que ce qu'il avait à perdre. Et ça n'était pas comme si projetait de l'enfermer dans le grenier ils continueraient de se voir. Mais là encore, ce mariage n'avait pas lieu dans son seul intérêt. «Parce que je le veux, papa. »

Quoiqu'il eût l'air malade, Moe French cessa de discuter et déglutit avec difficulté. «Et quand est-ce que...ça va avoir lieu ? »

M. Gold la regarda pour avoir sa réponse, et elle haussa les épaules, impuissante. «Samedi » répondit-il sans la quitter du regard «Izzy voulait quelque chose de simple. »

«Dans cinq jours ? » dit Moe en inspirant bruyamment «C'est un peu rapide, vous trouvez pas ? »

«Pourquoi attendre ? » Les mots étaient dits d'un ton assez léger mais ça ne faisait pas le poids contre l'acier de la menace qu'il contenaient.

«D'accord... » dit faiblement son père, qui sortit de la pièce en titubant du même pas bancal qu'un homme ivre mort.

Une fois qu'il fût assez loin pour ne pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient, se tourna vers elle. «Tu ne voulais pas lui dire la vérité ? »

Izzy leva le menton. «C'_était _la vérité. »

Il eut l'air surpris, mais n'insista pas. «Et est-ce que la date que j'ai fixée te convient ?»

Cinq jours de fiançailles lui paraissaient précipité, mais Izzy ne voyait pas l'utilité de les prolonger. Elle n'avait pas de mariage à préparer elle ne changerait pas d'avis et faire durer les choses ne ferait que donner plus de temps à son père pour argumenter. Il valait mieux en finir rapidement avec cette affaire. «Oui. »

Il sortit son porte-feuille de sa poche et lui offrit sa carte de crédit. «Voilà. Achète-toi tout ce dont tu as besoin, n'importe quoi, tout ce qui te fait envie.»

Elle jeta un coup d'œil prudent à la carte, sans faire un geste pour la prendre. «Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

Il eut l'air un peu désarmé à ces mots. «Une robe ? Si tu ne veux pas me laisser t'offrir un mariage, permets-moi au moins de te donner une robe de mariée. » Il pressa le morceau de plastique dans sa main et Izzy en lisant le nom qui y était inscrit, se rendit compte qu'elle allait épouser M. Gold dans cinq jours et qu'elle ne connaissait toujours pas son prénom.

« ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Il acquiesça puis sembla se rendre compte qu'elle lui posait une question. «Anthony. Tu peux m'appeler comme ça, bien sûr.»

Izzy articula son nom silencieusement, pour l'essayer. Anthony Gold. C'était un nom puissant, simple et direct, et ça ne lui allait pas du tout. En le regardant plus attentivement, elle ne parvenait pas à imaginer quel nom _pourrait_ bien lui aller. Elle ne pouvait certainement pas s'imaginer l'appeler autrement que M. Gold.

Elle présuma qu'elle aurait à passer outre.

0

En fin de compte, Izzy découvrit que s'inscrire au baccalauréat était un peu plus compliqué que de se marier. Ils attirèrent l'attention en allant à la mairie, ce samedi après-midi-là, comme Izzy était parée de la robe de soie argentée qu'elle lui avait laissée acheter après qu'il l'eût convaincue. Cela n'était pas une véritable robe de mariée (Izzy n'allait pas dépenser cinq mille dollars pour une robe qu'elle ne porterait qu'une seule fois, peu importait ce que M. Gold pouvait bien dire), mais c'était ravissant : la robe était longue et droite et était froncée sur le bustier, ce qui mettait en valeur le peu de courbes qu'elle avait. C'était aussi terriblement inadapté à leur petite ville.

Elle était agrippée à sa main et essayait tant bien que mal d'ignorer le poids des regards posés sur eux alors qu'ils remplissaient les formulaires nécessaires et que le petit employé de mairie à lunettes leur tendait la licence de mariage avec empressement. «Félicitations, » murmura-t-il en la regardant avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la pitié dans les yeux. Lorsqu'ils purent enfin partir, ce fut un soulagement.

Son père et le shérif Swan, les seuls témoins présents à la cérémonie civile, les retrouvèrent à la salle des mariages où ils promirent, en un temps record, de s'aimer, de se chérir et de s'être fidèles pour le reste de leur vie. C'était complètement surréaliste.

L'unique chose qui lui parut réelle fut le moment où M. Gold frôla ses lèvres des siennes après que le juge de paix lui eût dit qu'il pouvait embrasser la mariée. Sa bouche était chaude et douce, et il serra sa main d'une manière rassurante, lui fit sentir la fraîcheur du métal de son alliance, parfaitement assortie à celle qu'elle portait maintenant, comme elle touchait la paume de sa main.

Il ne la lâcha pas du regard quand ils cessèrent de s'embrasser et le coin de ses yeux était plissé comme il souriait, et il avait l'air d'avoir rajeuni de plusieurs années. Il était heureux, se rendit-elle compte, heureux qu'ils se fussent mariés et de le voir ainsi la rendit heureuse elle aussi, de ce mariage.

«Félicitations. » susurra une voix de femme, depuis le fond de la salle. Izzy arracha ses yeux à la contemplation de son nouvel époux pour voir le maire Mills, qui était à peine rentrée et se tenait juste devant la porte, à les observer tous les deux, les yeux perçants. La main de M. Gold se resserra presque douloureusement sur la sienne, puis il fit un pas en avant et la cacha à moitié derrière lui, comme pour la protéger de l'autre femme avec son corps. «Je me suis dit que j'allais passer donner mes meilleurs vœux à l'heureux couple.»

«Merci » dit-il, d'un ton glacial. «Mais je crains que ma femme soit un peu timide. S'il vous plaît, respectez notre intimité.»

Madame le maire acquiesça et inclina la tête royalement en faisant ses adieux. La rencontre dura moins d'une minute mais laissa Izzy perturbée et glacée de l'intérieur. Le sentiment s'estompa et elle se sentit mieux en quittant la mairie, en s'éloignant de son père aussi, qui avait l'air si malheureux qu'il aurait aussi bien pu avoir assisté à un enterrement et non à un mariage. Le shérif Swan avait l'air médusée.

«Je t'appellerai demain, papa. » promit Izzy alors que M. Gold lui ouvrait la porte de sa Cadillac. Il réussit à esquisser un geste d'au-revoir et la regarda comme s'il pensait ne jamais plus la revoir. Puis M. Gold prit place à côté d'elle dans la voiture, et elle se retrouva seule avec son nouveau mari.

«J'ai bien peur que l'heure ne soit pas vraiment à la fête » murmura-t-il en mettant le moteur en marche. Ses valises étaient déjà chargées dans le coffre, tout ce qu'elle possédait au monde tenait dans deux valises et devrait se faire une place dans son nouveau chez-elle, chez lui.

«Ça m'est égal, je suis contente que ce soit fini» dit Izzy, catégorique. Et ses yeux glissèrent sur elle, le visage soigneusement neutre. «Oh ! Je ne disais pas ça dans ce sens-là ! C'est juste que je suis... Je n'aime pas être le centre de l'attention.»

Elle posa la main sur sa jambe et la tapota doucement, sentit comme il se tendit à son toucher et elle espéra ne pas l'avoir insulté. Si ça avait été le cas, ça ne ferait pas un début bien prometteur pour leur mariage. Il lâcha le volant d'une main un instant pour la rassurer en serrant la sienne, et Izzy soupira de soulagement. «Tu es magnifique. J'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt.»

Elle ressentit un plaisir timide à son compliment et ça la fit sourire. «Merci, M. Gold.»

Ses lèvres tressautèrent et Izzy qui se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait dit, rougit d'embarras. «Je suis désolée ! »

«Ça ne fait rien... Mme. Gold, » dit-il, délibérément, la voix amusée. «C'est aussi nouveau pour toi que pour moi. »

«N'avez-vous jamais été marié avant ? » lui demanda-t-elle, curieuse, comme il s'engageait dans l'allée. Izzy savait que l'adorable maison rose lui appartenait, mais elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds à l'intérieur. Elle ne connaissait personne qui l'eût fait.

«Une fois. » dit-il doucement en coupant le moteur. «Il y a très, très longtemps.»

Il avait le visage fermé et sa voix était distante, alors Izzy n'insista pas, et se sentit coupable d'avoir gâché sa bonne humeur. Quoi qu'il eût pu se passer, il n'en gardait pas de bons souvenirs. «Isabelle Gold » dit-elle, songeuse, en essayant de changer de sujet. «Je vais mettre un peu de temps à m'habituer à ça. »

«Je trouve que ça te va bien. » chuchota-t-il, en la regarda intensément et l'espace d'un instant, elle crut qu'il allait encore l'embrasser. Il se contenta de sortir de la voiture et de lui ouvrir la porte comme un véritable gentleman avant de sortir ses sacs du coffre. «Viens, allons t'installer. »

Il portait un sac sur l'épaule et tenait l'autre de la main gauche Izzy tendit la main, par réflexe. «Je peux porter ça.»

Il refusa d'un geste, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres. «Je ne peux pas porter mon épouse pour lui faire passer le seuil de sa nouvelle maison : laisse-moi au moins me sentir utile à quelque chose. »

Elle se demanda s'il existait une réponse correcte pour ce genre de choses, et le suivit en silence jusqu'aux marches du perron, prit sur elle avec difficulté de ne pas l'aider alors qu'il luttait en jonglant avec sa cane et ses clefs. Bientôt, il réussit à ouvrir la porte et recula, fit un geste pour qu'elle entrât la première.

Izzy fit quelques pas dans l'entrée faiblement éclairée, et regarda autour d'elle, émerveillée. C'était comme entrer dans la caverne d'Ali Baba, et avoir sous les yeux de tous côtés des trésors placés sans but ni raison ni ordre aucun. Elle aurait pu rester là à observer tout ça pendant des heures, et elle manquerait encore certaines choses, et ça n'était que le vestibule. «C'est incroyable » souffla-t-elle et elle sentit sa main presser doucement son coude.

«Bienvenue chez vous, Mme. Gold.»

0

Il l'emmena d'abord dans la suite du maître, qui était tout aussi encombrée que le reste de la maison semblait l'être, mais il avait vidé une commode pour elle et une bonne partie de l'armoire. Ses quelques vêtements ne pourraient même pas commencer à entamer l'espace, et ses robes trouvées dans des friperies lui paraissaient ridicules à côté de ses costumes sur-mesure. Il s'appuya contre le chambranle et l'observa en silence défaire ses valises. Cela ne fut pas bien long et elle prit soin de ne pas fouiner malgré sa curiosité et le besoin de connaître l'homme qu'elle avait épousé. M. Gold était maintenant son mari, mais elle le connaissait si mal.

Après avoir rangé ses vêtements, elle mit les livres qu'elle avait pris avec elle sur la table de nuit et elle se tint au milieu de la pièce, hésitante, sans trop savoir quoi faire ensuite. Il s'approcha d'elle et pendit sa cane à son bras pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes. «C'est chez toi, maintenant, Belle. Tu as le droit d'aller où tu veux. De tout regarder, partout. Tu as le droit de changer tout ce qui ne te convient pas. Je veux que tu sois heureuse ici. »

Elle serra ses mains, rassurée par ses mots. Elle ne se sentait pas encore chez elle, mais ça viendrait avec le temps. «Merci.»

Il lâcha une de ses mains mais garda la deuxième, l'encouragea à descendre les escaliers et à le suivre dans la salle à manger. La table était mise et délicieusement décorée de roses et de bougies en une réplique parfaite du repas qu'ils avaient partagé pour leur premier rendez-vous. Comme il lui tint la chaise, Izzy jeta un coup d'œil à la table sous ses yeux et éclata de rire. Elle n'avait en tout et pour tout qu'une fourchette, une cuillère et un couteau à sa disposition.

«Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait recommencer.» proposa-t-il en s'asseyant à sa place, en bout de table, juste à sa gauche. Izzy eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras. M. Gold n'était pas le genre d'homme pour qui les mots et les gestes de réconfort venaient aisément, mais il _essayait_, essayait de toutes ses forces de la mettre à l'aise.

«C'est parfait. » lui assura-t-elle et il se redressa un peu sur sa chaise, ravi de lui avoir fait plaisir.

Ils parlèrent peu et de rien d'important durant le repas, évitèrent soigneusement les sujets sensibles comme le premier mariage de M. Gold, leur nouveau mariage ou le temps que Izzy avait passé internée à l'hôpital psychiatrique. A la place, elle lui le fit raconter les histoires de certains des objets qu'elle avait vu dans la maison (elle était particulièrement curieuse de connaître celle du cheval à bascule et du violoncelle) et ça ressemblait plus que tout aux après-midis qu'ils avaient passés à prendre le thé ensemble à sa boutique. C'était familier et confortable.

Il y eut du champagne et la plus petite pièce montée au monde, merveilleusement décorée de roses en sucre et même si rien de tout ce qu'ils avaient eu n'était traditionnel, d'une certaine manière, M. Gold avait réussi à faire de leurs noces quelques chose de magique. Izzy savait que dans les années à venir, elle se souviendrait de cette journée avec affection.

Deux coupes de champagne l'avaient détendue, et rien, pas même l'idée de ce qu'il voudrait sûrement faire un peu plus tard, ne l'effrayait. M. Gold s'était montré si incroyablement gentil qu'elle était certaine qu'il se montrerait attentionné et ferait attention à elle. Elle aimait penser qu'elle aurait là l'occasion de lui montrer à quel point elle lui était reconnaissante de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle.

Au lieu de la ramener en haut après dîner comme elle l'avait à moitié attendu, M. Gold lui fit faire le tour du propriétaire, et Izzy fut charmée par l'architecture nonchalante et étendue de la maison. L'endroit qu'elle préféra fut le balcon du premier étage, privatif et ombragé, et avec une vue sur les bois, et elle projetait déjà d'y tirer un fauteuil où elle pourrait lire. La maison était si grande, elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'il eut pu y vivre seul pendant si longtemps. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il avait tant de bibelots éparpillés partout : ils étaient comme une vaine tentative de combler l'espace vide.

Ils finirent par revenir à la chambre, et elle en fut reconnaissante. C'était la seule pièce qui contenait ne fut-ce qu'une petite trace de son passage, et ce simple fait la rendait plus accueillante et la faisait plus se sentir chez elle que le reste de la maison, aussi charmant fut-ce. Elle s'assit au bord du lit, et il prit place à côté d'elle, força quelque chose dans sa main. «Tiens. » Elle baissa les yeux et vit trois clefs et une autre carte de crédit dans sa main. Il expliqua à quoi chacune des clefs servait : «Pour la voiture, pour la maison. La troisième devrait te donner accès à n'importe quelle pièce que tu voudrais voir. Il n'y nul endroit où je te défende d'aller. »

Izzy hocha la tête, et essaya de retenir à quoi chaque clef servait. Elle cligna des yeux en regardant de plus près la carte de crédit, quand elle vit son nouveau nom inscrit dessus : Isabelle Gold. Elle secoua la tête et tenta de la lui rendre. Malgré les apparences, elle ne l'avait pas épousé pour son argent. Il lui replia les doigts sur le plastique. «Tu es ma femme, Belle. Ce qui est à moi est à toi. S'il y a quoi que ce soit que dont tu as besoin, quoi que ce soit que tu désires, je veux que tu l'aies. »

«Mais je n'ai besoin de rien. » protesta-t-elle, bien que la dernière fois qu'elle avait protesté, ça ne lui eût rien apporté de bon. Elle portait toujours la robe de soie qu'il lui avait achetée, après tout.

«Tu dois bien vouloir _quelque chose_. De nouveaux vêtements ? Des livres ? » tenta-t-il, l'air un peu désespéré. Tout ça voulait dire quelque chose pour lui, pour quelque raison qui lui échappait. Cela l'ennuyait qu'elle ne voulût pas prendre ce qu'il essayait de lui donner.

Izzy repensa à sa demande en mariage : son argent et sa protection en échange de sa main. Cela ne pouvait sûrement pas être cela, mais pensait-il qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à offrir ? Il n'avait vraiment pas eu l'air de la croire quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'épousait parce que c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

Tandis qu'elle fixait sans les voir les objets qu'elle avait dans la main, Izzy essaya de trouver des failles à sa théorie et échoua misérablement : toutes les pièces s'imbriquaient. «Pourquoi avez-vous passé ce marché pour m'obtenir ? »

Il resta silencieux pendant si longtemps qu'elle crut qu'il allait ignorer la question. Puis il répondit enfin «J'ai pensé que tu serais une excellente compagne. J'avais raison. »

Sans se laisser distraire par le compliment, elle le pressa «Mais pourquoi avoir passé un marché ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement m'avoir _demandé_? »

Elle le sentit bouger plus qu'elle ne le vit et elle leva les yeux vers lui, consciente soudain de son regard attentif fixé sur elle. «Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais dit ? » Son ton était terriblement amer. «Je suis assez vieux pour être ton père et je boite, avec ça. De cette façon, nous avons tous les deux obtenu ce que nous voulions. »

«Vous auriez pu être surpris. » lui dit Izzy, meurtrie qu'il eût si peu d'estime pour elle et pour lui-même. »

Il étouffa un rire sans joie. «C'est facile à dire, maintenant que c'est fait. Je préfère qu'on me dise la vérité plutôt qu'on me mente pour m'épargner. »

«Je vous dit la vérité ! » protesta-t-elle, «Je ne vous ai pas épousé pour votre argent ou pour sauver mon père. Je vous ai épousé parce que c'était ce que je _voulais _! »

Il lui adressa une parodie de sourire qui dévoila ses dents, «Ah oui ? Alors je ne prends plus en compte toute la partie qui concerne ton père? Que tu puisses prouver ce que tu avances. »

Izzy inspira profondément. «Non. Ce serait méchant de faire ça maintenant que nous lui avons dit que sa dette était annulée. »

«Je suis méchant » gronda-t-il il ne lui avait jamais parlé sur ce ton avant, _jamais_. Elle avait là sous les yeux le M. Gold que le reste de Storybrooke voyait, tout en ricanements moqueurs et en mots cruels. Et en regards peinés. Il souffrait, se rendit-elle compte, quoiqu'elle ne sût pas pourquoi. Il souffrait énormément et s'en prenait à elle à cause de ça.

Elle laissa les clefs et la carte de crédit tomber sur le lit à côté d'elle et prit sa main dans la sienne, ce qui lui valut un regard choqué. «Tu as été très bon pour _moi_, Anthony. » C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait jamais par son prénom, et qu'elle le tutoyait.

Il fixait leurs mains entrelacées comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait. «Les monstres feraient n'importe quoi pour attirer une demoiselle dans leur antre. »

En le regardant dans les yeux, elle lui dit posément : «Alors c'est une bonne chose que tu ne sois pas un monstre, mon époux. »

D'une manière ou d'une autre, c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait dire. «Belle », il souffla son nom comme dans un hoquet, et ses mains se retrouvèrent dans ses cheveux, et ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa, lentement, profondément. Izzy gémit dans sa bouche et il la tira à lui, la serrait si fort qu'elle pouvait à peine respirer. Sa langue frôla ses lèvres, qui lui en demandait l'accès, et elle le lui accorda d'instinct. Avait-elle jamais été embrassé comme ça auparavant ? D'une façon éperdue et pleine d'espoir, et si saturée de désir qu'elle en avait la tête qui tournait ? C'était _lui_ qui lui tournait la tête.

Avant qu'elle sût ce qui lui arrivait, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux étendus sur toute la largeur du lit, il était à moitié sur elle et quelque chose lui rentrait douloureusement dans la hanche. Izzy lâcha son mari le temps de glisser sa main sous son dos, de saisir les clefs qui la perforaient d'en-dessous et de les jeter au sol sans regarder. Elle enroula ensuite ses bras autour du cou de son mari.

Ses mains à lui couraient sur son corps sans relâche, caressaient ses flancs, et quoiqu'il ne la touchât à aucun endroit qu'il n'eût pas pu toucher en public, la sensation qu'il faisait naître la laissa haletante et tremblante. «S'il-te-plaît » murmura-t-elle, sans trop savoir ce qu'elle lui demandait, et il l'agrippa comme s'il craignait qu'elle disparût brutalement.

Il parsema sa gorge de baisers et soufflait son nom entre deux baisers. «Belle... _Belle_... » sur un ton qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible l'entendre utiliser (elle n'aurait jamais cru possible entendre aucun homme parler sur ce ton) : affolé et joyeux à la fois. Ses longs doigts fins s'enroulèrent autour de son sein, le prirent en coupe par-dessus la soie et elle hoqueta, s'arqua éhontément contre sa main. «Oh oui » souffla-t-il, le visage rayonnant, et elle ne l'avait vu jamais l'air aussi heureux.

Il la prit à nouveau dans ses bras, et tâtonna derrière elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprît ce qu'il cherchait à faire. «La fermeture est sur le côté » lui dit-elle, et elle remonta son bras au-dessus de sa tête pour lui laisser y avoir accès.

«Saleté de robe impossible » marmonna-t-il, le visage un peu rouge, et elle se rendit compte qu'il était gêné de s'être trompé. Elle lui sourit avec affection et le tira à elle en l'attrapant par sa cravate comme s'il s'agissait d'une laisse, pour avoir un autre de ces merveilleux baisers qui la faisaient fondre. Il avait ses mains partout et chaque frôlement faisait chanter son sang dans ses veines. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était s'accrocher à lui comme une ventouse. Elle devait le lui dire.

Elle le repoussa un peu, mais le retint par la cravate pour ne pas qu'il allât trop loin, et se mordit la lèvre le temps de rassembler tout son courage, puis s'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux alors qu'elle lui avouait : «Je n'ai jamais... fait ça. »

Quelque chose de sombre et d'affamé s'alluma dans ses yeux comme si elle lui avait dit quelque chose de merveilleux au lieu de lui avoir avoué son inexpérience. Puis il s'éloigna d'elle aussi loin que le lui permettait sa prise sur sa cravate et, déglutissant, lui dit : «Nous... nous ne sommes pas obligés, Belle. Je ne te forcerai pas. »

S'il lui restait quelque trace de nervosité, cela s'évanouit à ses mots. «Tu voulais une femme. » lui rappela-t-elle, en faisait glisser ses doigts contre la soie de sa cravate.

«Je te voulais, _toi_. » lui confia-t-il durement, et il avait l'air de vouloir la dévorer vivante.

Izzy lui sourit, «Alors prends-moi. »

Il grogna comme si elle le tuait et puis sa bouche trouva la sienne à nouveau et le baiser féroce qu'il lui donna chassa toute pensée cohérente de son esprit. Elle plongea les doigts dans ses cheveux pour le tirer contre elle, mais elle aurait aussi bien pu s'abstenir. Il était plaqué contre elle, et la serrait si étroitement qu'elle pouvait sentir son cœur dans sa poitrine alors qu'il ravissait sa bouche. Izzy glissa ses mains entre leurs deux corps et réussit à dénouer sa cravate sans regarder, plus par pure chance que grâce à quelque talent. Après l'avoir desserrée, elle commença à déboutonner le haut de sa chemise et il n'eut pas l'air de s'en rendre compte jusqu'à ce qu'elle fît courir ses mains sur son torse dénudé et que ses doigts, en frôlant un téton, le firent se contracter jusqu'à ne plus être qu'un petit bouton tout dur.

Il la lâcha dans un hoquet tremblant et la regarda avec incrédulité, ce qui lui offrit l'occasion parfaite de véritablement participer à l'acte, et pas se contenter de rester accrochée à lui comme une moule à son rocher. Inclinant la tête, elle posa les lèvres à l'endroit où elle avait eu les doigts un peu plus tôt, et toucha le bouton serré qu'était son téton du bout de la langue.

Sa réponse fut électrique. Izzy se délecta de son cri brisé et de la manière dont tout son corps frissonna, et puis il l'attrapa par les épaules et la repoussa, tandis que sa cage thoracique se gonflait et se dégonflait comme s'il venait de courir le marathon. «Belle, _non_. » haleta-t-il, la voix irrégulière, «Ne me touche pas.»

Elle reçut les mots comme une gifle, et laissa ses mains tomber aussitôt, roula loin de lui pour cacher à quel point elle se sentait mortifiée. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait de mal, mais elle avait visiblement fait _quelque chose_ et elle maudit son manque d'expérience. Elle aurait dû aller jusqu'au bout avec George quand elle était encore au lycée. Peut-être qu'elle aurait su comment faire plaisir à son mari alors. «Pardon.»

Elle l'entendit jurer, et puis il l'étreignit par derrière, les bras étroitement serrés autour d'elle, les jambes de chaque côté des siennes. Il embrassa sa nuque, et murmura contre sa peau «Belle, mon amour, non. Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire. Je suis désolé, Belle. Je t'en prie, ne sois pas vexée. »

«Je ne voulais pas mal faire. » lui dit-elle d'une toute petite voix, les yeux brûlants.

«_Mal faire_ ? » sa voix rauque et son rire incrédule la firent frissonner. «Tu n'as rien fait de mal. _Rien_. »

Il se montrait gentil. Elle aurait du apprécier qu'il se montrât gentil, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de retourner le couteau dans la plaie. «Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulu que j'arrête ? »

«Belle, c'est ta _première fois_ » dit-il comme s'il croyait qu'elle aurait pu oublier, «Il faut que ça aille lentement, que ça soit doux, tendre, _parfait_. Si tu me touches... ça ne va rien pouvoir être de tout ça. »

Il posa un baiser tremblant contre cet endroit sensible, juste sous l'oreille, et redessina la courbe de son oreille du bout de la langue. «Je t'ai désirée pendant si longtemps que rien que le fait de te _toucher_ me rend fou. Belle, si tu me touches, je vais perdre le contrôle. Je vais te blesser. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal. » Il balança ses hanches contre les siennes, et Izzy haleta comme elle sentait son membre dur contre ses fesses, la preuve qu'il la désirait vraiment.

Il se retira et la retourna doucement sur le dos, descendit sur elle. «Est-ce que tu veux bien me faire conscience, amour ? Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi. La prochaine fois, tu pourras me faire tout ce que tu veux, mais cette fois...permets-moi. »

Ses yeux était pleins d'appréhension, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le giflât ou partît en courant. Izzy devait admettre qu'elle avait l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal, en étant étendue sur le dos et en prenant, au lieu d'essayer de lui faire plaisir et de lui donner aussi, mais c'était ce qu'il voulait qu'elle fît et elle pouvait bien faire ça pour lui. «D'accord. »

«Oui ? » demanda-t-il, le souffle court, et elle répondit d'un hochement de tête. Il baissa alors la sienne pour l'embrasser encore. «Merci, amour. » murmura-t-il lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent et il se mit à la toucher à nouveau, très doux et attentif. En un sens, c'était presque un soulagement de n'être autorisée à rien faire, parce que ça la laissait libre de se concentrer sur les sensations incroyables qu'il faisait naître dans son corps en la touchant et l'embrassant, en dénudant lentement chaque centimètre carré de son corps, les yeux plus noirs qu'elle ne les avait jamais vus. «Oh, Belle, tu es magnifique. »

«Toi aussi ? » lui demanda-t-elle, en se mordant la lèvre et il fit un bruit étranglé avant de passer la langue contre l'endroit qu'elle avait mordu. Presque à contrecœur, il recula et défit rapidement ses boutons de manchettes avant d'enlever d'un haussement d'épaule à la fois sa veste et sa chemise et de les jeter insouciamment au sol. Il ne pouvait pas tout à fait la regarder en face, et Izzy ne comprit pas pourquoi. Il avait beau être svelte, il se dégageait de lui une impression de force et de résistance et son ventre papillonna quand elle pensa à la sensation de ses bras enroulés autour d'elle. «Est-ce que je peux ? Juste une seconde ? » lui demanda-t-elle, tendant la main vers elle, mais sans le toucher encore.

Il émit un bruit étranglé, prit son poignet pour porter sa main à sa bouche et en embrasser la paume, puis guida sa main jusqu'à son torse. «Juste une minute, amour. » chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque. «Je ne suis qu'un homme. »

Curieuse, elle passa les doigts sur son torse, les glissa à travers les poils fins et traça des petits cercles autour de chaque téton en observant la façon dont il frissonnait sous sa main. Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle, les yeux fermés et les lèvres entrouvertes, le souffle court, et puis il bougea aussi vite qu'un serpent qui attaque et la cloua à nouveau au lit alors qu'il abaissait la bouche jusqu'à ses seins, pour lui montrer l'effet qu'elle lui faisait.

Izzy gémit et se tordit sous son corps, mais les mains de son mari l'empêchaient de fuir ses lèvres. Il embrassait et suçait et ses hanches avaient des mouvements convulsifs, la sensation se propageait comme un courant électrique jusqu'à cet endroit entre ses cuisses. Quand ses dents râpèrent doucement contre son mamelon, elle cria, c'était presque plus que ce qu'elle pouvait supporter. Il se jeta aussitôt en arrière, coupable et honteux, «Pardon, amour. Je n'avais pas l'intention de... »

«C'était _merveilleux _» le rassura-t-elle, en faisant courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour replacer sa tête contre son sein. Après cela, tout ne fut plus que plaisir et pression mêlés dans un grand flou, à mesure qu'il embrassait chaque centimètre carré de son corps et la baignait de sa langue. Elle s'agrippa aux couvertures pour s'empêcher de lui tirer les cheveux quand il enfouit sa tête entre ses jambes et que ses doigts et sa langue agiles lui donnaient un plaisir qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu seulement imaginer.

Son corps chanta quand elle eut un orgasme, mais Izzy n'était pas satisfaite, ne se sentait pas complète. «_S'il-te-plaît _» le supplia-t-elle et il s'arracha à elle pour se débarrasser du reste de ses habits sans lui donner une chance de le regarder avant qu'il se couchât entre ses jambes, chaud, dur et pressant contre sa peau. Elle s'arqua contre lui avec impatience, et il frotta contre elle l'espace d'un instant de bonheur, avant de reculer un peu avec un petit rire rauque.

«Tu me tues, amour. » Il tourna la tête pour l'embrasser, étrangement doux comparé à l'intensité de sa voix. «Ne me laisse pas te blesser, Belle. Si tu as besoin que je m'arrête, je m'arrêterai. A tout prix. Dis-moi si ça fait mal. »

Elle acquiesça «Je te le promets. » puis prit son visage en coupe et le tira vers elle pour l'embrasser encore, écarta les jambes encore un peu plus et posa ses pieds sur ses mollets pour l'encourager. Elle eut le souffle coupé quand elle le sentit pousser contre elle, et que son corps brisa toute résistance dans le sien, la blessait pour la première fois. Il se figea en l'entendant, et ne se retira pas mais ne continua pas à pousser en elle non plus. «Belle ? »

«Je vais bien. » lui dit-elle immédiatement. La sensation était étrange, étrangère et intrusive, mais pas désagréable et elle essaya de garder à l'esprit que c'était son mari qui était en elle. Que c'était juste une autre partie de lui. Quand il hésita, elle effleura ses lèvres d'un baiser et murmura «Continue. »

Ce fut ce qu'il fit, lentement, précautionneusement, ses yeux noirs fixés attentivement sur son visage. Ça ne faisait pas exactement mal mais ça créait une pression et demandait un effort alors que son corps luttait pour l'accueillir et s'étirait à des endroits qui n'avaient jamais eu besoin d'être étirés avant. «Je vais arrêter » souffla-t-il, comme il voyait quelque chose sur son visage qu'il n'aimait pas.

Quand il bougea pour se retirer, Izzy enroula ses jambes autour de lui et le _tira,_le fit pénétrer plus profondément en elle, jusqu'à ce que ses hanches fussent tout contre les siennes. Il cria, un bruit rauque et cassé, et son tout son corps se convulsa contre elle. «Oh dieu tout puissant, Belle !»

Il la serra fort contre lui et elle se tint à ses épaules, le visage enfoui contre son cou alors qu'elle essayait de reprendre son souffle. Elle avait mal, elle ressentait une douleur sourde dans tout son corps, qui la tendait quand elle ne voulait que bouger contre lui et l'entendre refaire ce cri inarticulé.

«Belle, mon amour » murmura-t-il contre ses cheveux, en pressant des baisers affolés sur le haut de sa tête «je te demande pardon. »

Elle relâcha sa prise sur ses épaules pour lui frotter le dos, lui donner le réconfort dont ils avaient tous les deux autant besoin.C'était son mari qui était en elle. C'était son mari qu'elle portait profondément dans son ventre. Penser cela l'aida beaucoup.

«Respire, amour. » lui dit-il d'une voix douce, détachant une main d'elle pour la glisser entre eux et frotter doucement juste au-dessus de l'endroit où leurs corps étaient unis. «Respire et tiens-toi à moi. »

Izzy respira et se tint à lui, et elle ressentit bientôt un plaisir chatoyant. Une partie de la tension la quitta et elle l'accueillait plus facilement, son corps s'ouvrait pour lui au lieu de le combattre et le rejeter. Il soupira et pressa un peu plus fort, l'emmena un peu plus haut dans le plaisir. Elle se balança sous lui d'instinct comme si son corps savait déjà comment bouger avec le sien et lui donner du plaisir. Frottant son nez contre son cou, elle y déposait de petits baisers à mesure qu'il grognait et tressautait.

Le plaisir était différent cette fois-ci avec lui en elle, c'était plus profond et plus complet maintenant qu'elle se convulsait autour de lui. C'était bon de l'avoir si loin à l'intérieur de son ventre. C'était comme s'il la touchait partout à la fois et qu'elle ne serait plus jamais seule.

Son orgasme balaya tout son sur passage comme un ouragan et elle le mordit au plus fort du plaisir, en entendant son grognement rauque. Dès qu'elle fut en mesure de penser à nouveau, elle apaisa la morsure en y passant la langue, coupable. «Pardon. »

«Belle », il avait l'air retourné, comme s'il devait lutter pour seulement dire son nom. Il haleta un peu et balança ses hanches contre elle, sortant un peu avant de rentrer à nouveau. «Refais ce que tu viens de faire. »

Surprise, elle mordilla sa gorge juste au-dessus de la marque qu'elle venait de faire et il gémit, son corps se convulsa entre ses bras. «Encore. Plus fort. »

Elle essaya de faire attention, mais il gémissait plus fort à chaque morsure et ses hanches bougeaient plus vite, son va-et-vient devenait dur et exigeant. Ravie de pouvoir lui offrir ce plaisir, mais inquiète de bientôt creuser un trou dans son cou, elle mordait, raclait ses dents et léchait tour à tour pour apaiser les marques sombres qu'elle laissait sur sa peau. Elle était en train de le marquer, se rendit-elle compte avec une espèce de plaisir animal et féroce, tandis que l'idée faisait naître une chaleur en elle. Ces suçons marquait son appartenance aussi sûrement que l'anneau qu'il portait maintenant.

Elle enfonça ses dents dans sa peau et tira un peu, en faisant semblant de gronder, pour jouer, et il cria très fort, un bruit inarticulé de pur plaisir. Ses hanches se convulsèrent frénétiquement contre elle et elle sentit un jet de chaleur liquide alors qu'il explosait en elle. Izzy enroula ses bras autour de lui et le tint contre elle alors qu'il tressautait, lécha doucement sa peau où elle l'avait mordue pour le soulager.

Il s'effondra sur elle, le souffle court, comme désossé, irradiant presque de bonheur comme il levait la tête pour la regardait dans les yeux. Izzy lui caressa les cheveux, le tint serré plus prés encore et il se pelotonna contre elle, posa sa tête sur sa poitrine alors qu'il luttait pour reprendre son souffle. «Tu ne m'as pas blessé. » lui assura-t-elle avant qu'il pût seulement demander, les yeux plissés, «En revanche, je crois que moi, je t'ai blessé. »

Il lui fit un grand sourire, et eut l'air d'avoir rajeuni de plusieurs années. «Tu peux me blesser comme ça quand tu veux. » Il effleura ses lèvres des siennes, «Mon épouse est une tigresse. »

Elle gloussa devant l'admiration qui brillait dans ses yeux. «Alors, suis-je autorisée à te toucher, la prochaine fois ? »

Il grogna et elle le sentit bouger dans son ventre. «Seulement si tu es prête à en affronter les conséquences. »

Passant les doigts dans ses cheveux, elle l'attira à elle pour un autre baiser, et décida qu'elle ferait face aux conséquences avec joie.

0

Elle mit trois semaines à sentir chez elle dans sa maison, et ce fut faire la poussière qui l'y aida. Izzy aimait s'occuper de tous les différents bibelots et colifichets qui étaient éparpillées partout et les nettoyer lui donnait le sentiment d'en être également la propriétaire. C'était une chose d'admirer une boîte en bois gravée de motifs élaborés, mais passer une demi-heure à enlever la poussière de ses nombreuses aspérités la rendait aussi familière que pouvait l'être quelque chose qu'elle possédait, elle.

Son mari avait eu l'air quelque peu choqué la première fois qu'il était rentré à la maison après le travail pour la trouver à faire le ménage. «Tu... » s'était-il éclairci la gorge, et nerveusement humidifié les lèvres, «Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça, tu sais. Je voulais une femme, pas une servante. »

Izzy avait haussé les épaules et regardé le vase qu'elle était en train de dépoussiérer. «J'aime beaucoup faire ça. »

Il acquiesça et en resta là, quoiqu'il n'eût toujours pas l'air apaisé. Izzy ne cessa pas de nettoyer pour autant après ça, mais elle fit l'effort de sortir le lendemain, d'aller s'acheter quelques nouveaux vêtements. Il n'avait pas dit un mot concernant sa garde robe sinon de lui répéter qu'elle devrait s'acheter tout ce qui lui faisait envie, pourtant Izzy avait conscience de paraître pouilleuse à côté de lui, à chaque fois qu'ils allaient quelque part, comme s'ils étaient deux moitiés séparées de deux couples différents. Bien qu'elle essayât de se montrer raisonnable dans la boutique haut de gamme, elle dépensa tout de même une petite fortune et il eut l'air ravi en voyant les sacs. Il sembla avoir une préférence pour la robe de lin bleue qui avait tout de suite attiré son regard en entrant dans la boutique, et elle la porta souvent car elle aimait la façon dont son visage s'adoucissait quand il la voyait dedans.

Elle mit beaucoup, beaucoup moins de trois semaines à se rendre compte qu'elle avait épousé une pie. Il y a avait des trésors _partout_ – littéralement – dans la maison, depuis les cartons entreposés au sous-sol jusqu'aux décorations dans les salles de bains et il lui apportait chaque jour quelque chose de nouveau. Il aimait lui offrir des bijoux, en or, toujours, ce qui la faisait sourire. Il y avait aussi de minuscules boîtes de puzzle et de sublimes livres anciens, et chaque objet avait pour but de lui plaire ou de l'amuser.

Un jour, pas très longtemps après leur mariage, il rentra à la maison avec quelque chose d'un peu différent. Il eut presque l'air nerveux en le lui tendant, et elle mit un petit moment à comprendre ce que le dossier de papier kraft était : son dossier médical. «Je l'ai récupéré à l'hôpital » avoua-t-il, «J'ai pensé que tu aimerais le voir. »

Une nuit, alors qu'ils étaient au lit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il lui avait posé des questions sur l'hôpital psychiatrique et il avait eu l'air troublé qu'elle se rappelât si peu le temps qu'elle y avait passé. Sa mémoire était plus trouée qu'un morceau de gruyère. Elle se rappelait clairement sa vie avant l'asile, mais ces dernières années perdues se brouillaient dans un micmac de murs de béton armé, de froid et de nourriture insipide mangée à la cuillère.

En vérité, elle s'en inquiétait. Elle savait qu'elle était folle, mais sa plus grande peur, c'était que sa folie refît un jour surface. Bien qu'elle essayât de rester vigilante quant à son propre état mental, demander à une folle d'évaluer sa santé mental, c'était comme essayer d'enlever du chewing-gum de ses doigts avec ses propres doigts : c'était compliqué, chaotique et condamné à l'échec. Mais dans ce dossier, elle trouverait les signes annonciateurs et elle saurait alors quoi surveiller.

Ils s'assirent côté à côte sur le lit et ils se penchèrent le dossier ensemble. Izzy découvrit que ses crises commençaient toujours par des hallucinations avant qu'elle ne s'emportât violemment. Oui, au moins saurait-elle maintenant ce qu'il fallait surveiller. Elle trouva du réconfort à savoir que les idées bizarres qu'elle avait parfois n'avaient pas de rapport.

Ces idées ne s'attardaient généralement pas elles n'étaient qu'une vague sensation de surréalisme, l'impression que les gens à qui elle parlait n'étaient en fait pas là du tout. Ça ne durait pas, et ça n'arrivait jamais quand elle était avec son époux, ce qu'elle trouvait réconfortant. Peut-être était-ce seulement dû au fait qu'elle ne connaissait personne d'autre aussi bien. Quand les pensées arrivaient, elle tentait de les ignorer, et quand ça ne marchait pas, elle les rangeait dans des petites boîtes de son esprit qu'elle avait construites dans ce but précis, et elle les enfermait là, dans ce lieu où ils ne pourraient pas faire de mal.

Mais quand bien même, elle n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de lire son dossier, elle posa la tête sur son épaule, plus fatiguée qu'elle ne devrait l'être à une heure encore si peu avancée. «Anthony ? » Elle devait encore y réfléchir avant de dire son nom, et ses lèvres essayaient toujours de former «M. Gold ». Elle se sentait parfois comme l'héroïne d'un roman anglais du dix-neuvième siècle. «Tu garderas un œil sur moi ? Sur ma conduite, je veux dire. Je crois que je me rendrais compte si je recommençais à voir des choses, mais je n'en suis pas certaine. »

Il l'embrassa sur la tête et son bras s'enroula autour d'elle pour la réconforter. «Tu n'es pas folle, Belle » lui répéta-t-il, malgré le fait qu'ils en eussent la preuve et que celle-ci se trouvait actuellement sur la table de nuit.

Izzy ne comprenait pas pourquoi il continuait de nier les faits, si elle ne le faisait pas. Il savait déjà qu'elle était folle avant de l'épouser. «Mais si je le suis ? » le pressa-t-elle, et il soupira.

«Mais si tu l'es, je te préviendrai.» lui promit-il et elle se pelotonna contre lui, satisfaite. Si M. Gold promettait de faire quelque chose, c'était chose faite. Elle en était la preuve vivante. Il lui avait promis de bien la traiter, et il avait tenu plus que sa part du marché : il la traitait comme une reine, et elle avait l'impression que s'il lui prenait l'envie de lui demander la lune, il travaillerait dur pour la lui faire descendre.

Mais elle était encore un peu nerveuse à l'idée de proposer ses propres initiatives, après deux mois de mariage, une fois qu'elle eut fini de nettoyer la maison de fond en comble et n'eut plus rien à faire. Son époux était vieux-jeu et traditionnel. Elle ne savait pas trop comment il prendrait son projet d'avoir un travail. Izzy n'était pas non plus exactement sûre d'aimer cette idée, mais elle pensait que ça pourrait l'aider à s'intégrer et à faire partie de la ville d'une façon positive. Ça ne demanderait pas grand chose d'améliorer sa réputation de « folle de la ville ».

Elle avança l'idée un matin, pendant le petit-déjeuner, comme ils s'attardaient autour d'une tasse de thé, avant qu'il ne partît pour sa boutique et qu'elle ne pensât à un moyen de s'occuper pour la journée. «J'ai eu une idée » se surprit-elle à dire, et elle aurait aimé avoir l'air plus assurée. Elle allait sûrement devoir le convaincre. «Ça va probablement coûter une fortune, et tu as le droit de refuser si tu veux. Je comprendrai et je ne serai pas fâchée...»

Elle cessa de parler et leva les yeux pour le trouver qui la fixait, l'air confus et un peu inquiet. « Belle ? »

Elle respira profondément et persévéra «Je suis heureuse, vraiment je ne veux pas que tu croies le contraire. C'est juste que je n'ai rien à faire de la journée et j'ai pensé que ce serait bien... »

Elle fit à nouveau une pause, rassembla tout son courage et finit par remarquer que son mari semblait avoir cessé de respirer. Il reposa sa tasse préférée, celle qui était ébréchée, en faisant très attention, et sans jamais cesser de la regarder. «Belle, est-ce que tu veux que nous...» commença-t-il au moment même où elle lâchait : «Je veux rouvrir la bibliothèque.»

«Ah » dit-il après un petit moment, alors qu'elle essayait de retrouver ce qu'il avait commencé à dire. «Bien sûr,amour. Je crois que ça sera une parfaite activité.»

C'était exactement les mots qu'elle avait voulu entendre, mais il les avait dit d'un ton monocorde. «Quelque chose ne va pas ?» le pressa-t-elle, car elle ne voulait pas qu'il accepte s'il ne pensait pas vraiment que ça pourrait marcher. «Je suis sérieuse, je ne me fâcherai pas si tu dis non. Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu as commencé à dire ?»

Il secoua la tête et but une autre gorgée de thé. «Rien d'important » dit-il pour s'écarter du sujet. «Je crois que rouvrir la bibliothèque est une merveilleuse idée, vraiment.»

Izzy n'était toujours pas convaincue, mais il se mit aussitôt à parler de la logistique du projet, lista plusieurs personnes qu'elle pouvait contacter pour mettre les choses en mouvement. «Dis-leur simplement que tu es ma femme. Je pense qu'ils te mettront en haut de leurs listes de priorités.»

Elle découvrit que c'était un bel euphémisme. La moitié des gens qu'elle appela offrirent de venir chez elle le jour même pour se mettre immédiatement au travail, et l'autre moitié en aurait probablement fait de même si leur champ d'expertise n'impliquait pas uniquement le derniers détails. Il apparu à Izzy que la redoutable réputation de son époux était incroyablement pratique quand il s'agissait de faire quelque chose. En moins d'un mois, la bibliothèque était restaurée, redécorée, et disposait d'un nouveau fond de livres.

L'espace dont ils finirent par disposer était accueillant, lumineux et agrémenté de quelques plantes vertes, et Izzy s'y sentit aussitôt chez elle. Elle fit courir ses mains sur les étagères et imagina qu'elle entendait les livres lui murmurer qu'ils était aussi heureux qu'elle.

«Tu es satisfaite, amour ?» lui dit son mari, d'une voix basse et profonde, tandis qu'il enroulait ses bras autour d'elle, par derrière.

«C'est parfait » soupira-t-elle en couvrant ses mains des siennes. «Absolument parfait. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez. »

Il eut un petit rire et puis il lui embrassa le dessus de la tête. «Tu ne me remercieras plus quand tes nombreux clients te rendront constamment distraite. »

«Je me contente d'espérer _avoir_ des clients » soupira-t-elle. Sa plus grande crainte, c'était qu'à cause de sa réputation, les gens ne vinssent pas et qu'ils eussent fait tant d'efforts et de dépenses pour rien.

«Je peux jouer de mon influence, si tu veux » lui dit-il d'un ton léger, «Aller voir tes potentiels clients et insinuer que leur vie serait bien plus facile s'ils venaient emprunter un livre. »

Izzy éclata de rire en imaginant son époux menacer la bonne société de Storybrooke d'un sort pire que la mort s'ils ne venaient pas à la bibliothèque, et pivota dans ses bras pour enfouir le nez dans son col. «C'est un moyen comme un autre d'augmenter les taux d'alphabétisation » réussit-elle à dire, en luttant pour reprendre son souffle, «Mais attendons un peu de voir ce qui se passe demain, d'accord ? »

«Bon d'accord. » accepta-t-il, faussement déçu, et puis pour plaisanter, il agita le doigt sous son nez, «Mais rappelle-toi que, s'il le faut, je serai heureux d'aller menacer dans les foyers, pour t'aider. »

Mais en fin de compte, il n'eut pas besoin d'en arriver là. Le premier jour attira un petit rassemblement de curieux, désireux de découvrir la nouvelle bibliothèque et de pouvoir dévisager la bibliothécaire à la triste réputation. Une fois que Izzy eut prouvé qu'elle n'allait pas se mettre à parler dans une langue imaginaire, à se proclamer impératrice de l'univers ou à arracher ses vêtements et se mettre à courir toute nue, quelques personnes allèrent jusqu'à emprunter des livres. Le dernier client alla même jusqu'à saluer son mari avant que celui-ci ne l'emmenât fêter leur réussite d'un dîner.

«Tu vois ? » lui dit-elle en plongeant sa fourchette dans son assiette de pâtes. «On n'avait pas besoin de menaces.»

Il lui offrit un grand sourire carnassier, «On les garde en réserve pour le jour où ils ne te rendront pas les livres à temps. »

0

Quelques semaines plus tard, Izzy qui commençait sa journée, descendit les escaliers et s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte, avant d'entrer dans la cuisine, pour apprécier cette rare occasion d'observer son mari sans qu'il ne fût conscience de sa présence. Il lui tournait le dos comme il s'appuyait contre le plan de travail pour préparer le thé, comme il était censé le faire le matin. Il sortit leurs deux tasses de la vitrine, et fit délicatement courir son doigt sur le rebord ébréché de la sienne avant de remplir celle de Izzy et d'y ajouter du sucre et du citron avec bien plus de soin qu'elle n'en avait elle-même jamais mis, pour être sûr que la préparation était parfaite. Quand il se retourna pour mettre les tasses sur la table, il l'aperçut et son visage s'éclaira de ce petit sourire dont elle aimait à penser qu'il n'était destiné qu'à elle seule. «Bonjour.»

Elle lui sourit elle aussi, et sentit son cœur battre juste un peu plus fort en le voyant si beau dans les rayons de soleil du matin. «Bonjour, mon époux.» Elle n'avait jamais eu le cran d'utiliser de véritables termes d'affections mais c'était ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus et il en fut visiblement ravi car son sourire s'élargit en entendant cette appellation.

Ce n'était vraiment pas grand chose, mais il avait l'air plus heureux que ce dont elle se souvenait avant leur mariage : sa posture était ouverte et détendue et de savoir qu'elle avait pu faire ça pour lui lui fit chaud au cœur. C'était bon de le rendre heureux, cet homme qui la traitait avec tant de bonté, bien mieux que ce que n'importe qui aurait jamais cru possible de sa part, et elle sentit son cœur se gonfler de l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui.

Elle l'_aimait_.

La révélation soudaine lui coupa le souffle et elle se rapprocha de lui, l'attrapa par l'épaule et lui fit incliner la tête pour l'embrasser. Il lui rendit son baiser avec une urgence qu'elle trouva flatteuse. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour lui et enroula ses bras autour de son cou, se pressa contre lui autant qu'elle le pouvait. «Je t'aime » lui dit-elle en pensée alors qu'il caressait sa langue de la sienne et la serrait si étroitement contre lui qu'elle pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur. Son corps tout entier picotait, des étincelles électriques dansaient sur sa peau et explosaient derrière ses paupières fermées, devenaient des images en y fondant.

_Son père, vêtu de velours et d'hermine, se penche au dessus d'une carte détaillée, en fronçant les sourcils. «Les ogres se rapprochent plus vite que ce que nous pensions.»_

_Une créature à la peau grise et aux dents acérées la pointe d'un doigt griffu sans même la regarder. «Mon prix, c'est elle.»_

_Le maire – mais ce n'est _pas_ le maire, maintenant qu'elle porte de sublimes costumes – s'incline vers elle et lui parle de malédictions d'une voix caressante._

_La créature lui agite un doigt griffu devant le visage, se moque d'elle, mais elle ne ressent aucune peur il la regarde de la même façon que le fait son époux quand elle vient de le surprendre. _

_Elle se penche pour donner un baiser, et elle connaît ce soupir, elle connaît ces lèvres tendres._

_Il la secoue et lui hurle dessus, et c'est _exactement_ comme ça qu'elle image son époux réagir si elle le rend jamais assez furieux pour crier. _

_Elle est assise, appuyée contre le mur du donjon (elle finit toujours par être assise, appuyée contre le mur d'un donjon) et elle essaie de faire une petite marque dans la pierre avec son ongle, pour compter ce jour : la petite marque vient se joindre à la centaine d'autres qui s'étalent déjà sur le mur._

Elle se jeta en arrière, le souffle pris dans la gorge, ses yeux s'ouvrirent précipitamment et l'espace d'un instant, elle fut convaincue qu'elle allait se retrouver dans les bras de la créature – et non pas du monstre, il n'était pas, ne serait _jamais_ un monstre – mais elle ne vit que son mari, qui clignait des yeux de surprise en la regardant, l'air blessé. «Belle ? » Il avait la voix basse et un peu rauque, et elle secoua la tête : elle aurait voulu qu'elle fût plus haut-perchée et que son nom ne sonnât pas si faux sur ses lèvres. Il aurait dû l'appeler «chérie»

«Non » gémit-elle, et elle secoua la tête comme pour refuser la réalité de ce qui se passait et dont elle commençait à prendre conscience. Ça n'était pas juste, pas maintenant qu'elle avait enfin sa vie en ordre. Elle avait un métier, un mari, une place dans cette ville et _rien_ de tout ça n'était réel.

Elle redevenait folle.

Pivotant sur ses talons, elle quitta la cuisine et courut aussi vite qu'elle put vers les escaliers, après s'être aisément libérée des doigts qui frôlaient le haut de ses bras. Elle bénit son mauvais genou qui l'empêchait de la rattraper. Elle ne _pouvait pas_ le laisser la rattraper.

Elle avait lu son dossier une douzaine de fois : elle avait eu besoin d'en consulter régulièrement les mots pour savoir ce qu'elle devait prévenir, pour connaître les signes d'avertissement. La première étape, c'était les hallucinations. Toutes ses crises avaient toujours commencé par des hallucinations. Après ça, elle devenait violente.

En trébuchant sur ses propres pieds, elle se jeta dans la plus petite pièce de la maison : la salle de bain privative de la suite du maître. Elle verrouilla la porte derrière elle, consciente de ce qu'il la suivait de près en l'appelant. Il avait l'air inquiet, tellement inquiet pour elle alors que c'était lui qui était en danger. Après avoir revérifié que le verrou était bien enclenché, elle s'assit sur l'abattant fermé des toilettes, se coinça les mains sous les fesses et chercha des yeux tout ce qui pourrait servir d'arme.

Le rasoir de son mari, le sien, les ciseaux d'argent dont elle se servait pour lui couper les cheveux, elle emballa tout dans une serviette et ouvrit la fenêtre juste assez pour jeter le paquet dans le jardin, afin que tous les objets tranchants soient hors de portée. Elle n'était pas fiable en ce qui concernait ce genre de choses.

«Belle ! » Ses coups abrupts à la porte la prirent par surprise et elle étouffa un cri, recula jusqu'au fond de la pièce où elle se cala contre le mur, au sol, à côté des W.C, aussi loin de la porte qu'il lui était possible. «Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

«Tu... tu dois vite appeler l'hôpital » lui répondit-elle, arrivant à peine à formuler les mots. A la pensée de retourner dans son ancienne cellule, elle eut envie de vomir, mais elle _devait_ être enfermée. Elle ferait du mal à quelqu'un sinon. Elle lui ferait du mal _à lui_.

La poignée de la porte tressauta frénétiquement comme il essayait d'entrer. «Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? Tu es blessée ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » Sa voix devenait de plus en plus aiguë et de plus en plus forte, et une partie d'elle fut enchantée de l'entendre. Sa voix sonnait presque juste. «Laisse-moi entrer. »

«Non ! » lui hurla-t-elle, horrifiée rien que d'y penser. La portée verrouillée était la seule protection qu'il avait contre elle. Elle ne lui retirerait pas ça.

De l'autre côté, elle l'entendit jurer, et puis la porte frémit comme quelque chose faisait bélier contre le bois. Elle se mordit la lèvre et gémit quand elle se rendit compte qu'il essayait de fracasser la porte de son corps. Il y eut un autre crash et Izzy se le représenta très clairement, de l'autre côté de la porte, à jeter son épaule contre le bois en jurant et en l'appelant, et il allait se blesser s'il continuait comme ça. «Arrête ! »

«Isabelle Rose Gold, ouvre cette porte _sur le champ_ ! » Il réussit à prendre une voix tonitruante véritablement impressionnante, exactement comme dans son hallucination, et Izzy pressentit que ça n'était pas bon signe. Désespérée, elle fouilla dans ses souvenirs pour se rappeler n'importe quelle hallucination auditive qui eut été mentionnée dans son dossier.

La chambranle trembla encore et puis il y eut un autre juron étouffé suivi d'un bruit sourd. Izzy gémit, et se jeta sur la porte quand elle se rendit compte de ce qui s'était passé. Bon sang, elle lui avait _dit_ d'arrêter. Elle ouvrit violemment la porte, et se précipita là où il était tombé, s'accroupit à côté de lui. «Tu vas bien ? Tu t'es fait mal ? Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça ! » Il respirait lourdement mais semblait indemne, il avait l'air plus en colère qu'autre chose et quelque chose dans son allure n_'allait pas du tout_. Ses cheveux étaient trop sombres et trop raides. Sa peau trop...normale. «Non. Non. Nononononon. » Elle essaya d'étouffer cette impression de surréalisme, de la mettre dans une petite boîte mentale et de s'asseoir dessus. C'était _ça_ qui était réel. Tout le reste n'était une hallucination.

«Belle ! » il lui saisit les poignets pour l'empêcher de s'enfuit aussitôt qu'elle eût établi qu'il n'était pas gravement blessé. «Qu'est-ce qui se passe, nom de Dieu ? »

Elle tortilla ses poignets dans l'étau de ses mains, pour tenter de partir en courant avant de glisser un peu plus profondément dans l'abîme, mais il se contenta de resserrer sa prise. «Bon sang, Belle, dis-le-moi si tu es blessée ! »

Elle secoua la tête et inspira rapidement par le nez pour essayer de ne pas pleurer de lamentation. Il ne _comprenait_ pas à quel point il était en danger à cet instant. Il desserra sa prise sur ses poignets mais avant qu'elle ne pût s'enfuir, il enroula un bras autour de sa taille et la plaqua au sol, l'emprisonna sous son corps, tandis que sa main libre s'enfouissait dans ses cheveux pour la forcer à le regarder. «Belle, Belle, arrête. Arrête, chérie, il faut que tu arrêtes maintenant. Tu es en sécurité. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal tu le _sais_. Alors arrête. »

Son souffle sembla se couper dans sa gorge et elle cessa de lutter. «Comment m'as-tu appelée ? »

Il la dévisagea, les yeux plein de chaleur et tellement, tellement inquiets. «Je t'ai appelée chérie. Je ne le ferai plus, si tu préfères que je m'en abstienne. »

Elle frissonna violemment, et sentit que ce qui restait de sa santé mentale se voyait acculé par une pure terreur. Ça n'arrivait pas, ça ne pouvait pas arriver, ça n'était pas censé arriver. «Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il avait le souffle chaud contre sa tempe et son rire sans joie lui caressa la peau tandis que sa prise sur elle se détendait maintenant qu'elle ne se débattait plus. «Je voudrais bien que tu me le dises. Que s'est-il passé ? On s'embrassait et puis... est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ? »

«Bien sûr que non. » le rassura-t-elle immédiatement, vaguement consciente de ce qu'il n'avait pas l'air de la croire. Elle respira profondément et se força à prononcer les mots qu'elle avait espéré ne jamais dire. «Tu dois me renvoyer à l'hôpital psychiatrique. »

«Non » refusa-t-il platement avant même qu'elle eût tout à fait fini de parler.

«Anthony... » Son nom ne sonnait pas juste dans sa bouche bien qu'elle ne voulût pas le remplacer par M. Gold, cette fois-ci. Un autre nom, plus long et plus étrange, attendait son heure contre le bout de sa langue et elle le ravala difficilement. «Je dois y retourner. Je redeviens folle. »

«Tu ne l'es pas. » Il avait la voix dure et le visage implacable. «Tu n'es pas folle, Belle, et même si tu l'étais, je t'emmènerais pas dans cet endroit. Je prendrais soin de toi moi-même. »

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes à cette déclaration. Il était prêt à tant sacrifier pour elle, qui n'avait été sa femme que durant quatre mois, mais ça ne serait jamais possible. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer de lui faire du mal. «Tu ne peux pas. Tu as lu mon dossier : je suis violente. »

«Je m'en fiche » grinça-t-il, en la regardant droit dans les yeux, «Tu es ma femme, et je _ne tolérerai pas _d'être séparé de toi. »

Elle ne put retenir un sanglot comme elle enroulait ses bras autour de lui et le tirait à elle jusqu'à pouvoir l'étreindre correctement. Il posa un long baiser contre son front, et elle se rendit seulement compte qu'il tremblait autant qu'elle. «Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé » exigea-t-il, la voix basse et elle se sentit enfin assez calme pour le faire. Il avait compris qu'il était nécessaire d'aller la chercher, à ce moment-là. Il n'avait rien à craindre d'elle.

«Je recommence à avoir des hallucinations » avoua-t-elle alors qu'il s'asseyait et la tirait à lui, calée contre lui d'une manière très possessive. «Quand tu m'as embrassée... je me suis mise à voir des choses. »

Il la tint un peu plus étroitement, mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à le regarder, elle ne voulait pas voir la déception sur son visage quand il accepterait enfin qu'elle redevenait folle. «Que... qu'as-tu vu ? » dit-il, la voix rauque, et elle ferma les yeux, se détesta de le décevoir.

Elle ne pouvait s'arrêter là, cependant. En essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, elle tenta de lui décrire ce qu'elle avait vu. «C'était comme des souvenirs, mais je me souvenais de choses qui ne se sont jamais passées. Il avait des gens que je connaissais, mais il avaient l'air différents, comme dans le _Magicien d'Oz_. » Elle avait beaucoup de mal à lui dire ce que son esprit tordu avait fait de lui.

« Belle, » Il avait dit son nom d'un ton guindé et brisé à la fois, comme s'il avait du mal à respirer.

«Alors tu vois, tu dois m'amener à l'hôpital. Tu as lu mon dossier. Tu sais très bien ce qui se passe après. Ne me laisse pas te faire du mal. » Il la serrait si fort qu'elle craignit qu'il n'acceptât pas, ne la laissât pas partir, mais les mots qu'il prononça ensuite la prirent de court.

«Embrasse-moi encore. »

«Quoi ? » lui demanda-t-elle, incrédule. Peut-être voulait-il un baiser d'adieu, pourtant elle ne l'avait entendu parler d'un ton si désespéré.

«Embrasse-moi encore, Belle. Et cette fois, peu importe ce que tu vois, ne t'arrête pas de m'embrasser. » Elle rougit en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Est-ce que sa démence l'excitait ? Était-il un pervers ? Ça expliquerait certainement pourquoi il l'avait choisie elle, entre toutes les autres filles – normales – de la ville.

Il lui prit le visage en coupe, et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. Les siens étaient noirs et éperdus, comme si sa vie dépendait de ce baiser. «Embrasse-moi encore » exigea-t-il, puis fit une pause avant d'ajouter, le souffle court, « Ça marche. »

Ses mots n'avaient aucun sens, mais quelque chose en elle y répondit comme s'il se fût agi d'un ordre divin. Elle leva la tête vers lui et le laissa prendre sa bouche à nouveau. Il grogna de soulagement, mais le baiser en lui-même restait doux et chaste. Après un court instant, elle sentit sa santé mentale glisser à nouveau et les images envahirent son esprit. Elle gémit et essaya de se reculer, mais il resserra sa prise pour que leurs bouchent restent en contact pendant qu'il lui caresait le dos, d'une façon apaisante.

Elle tenta de résister à la vague et de faire rentrer les images dans les petites boîtes où elle rangeait toutes les pensées qui n'allaient pas, mais ça allait trop vite. Elle fut submergée, les images lui remplirent l'esprit et noyèrent sous leur assaut tout ce qu'elle croyait savoir de la réalité, et durant tout ce temps, il ne cessa pas de l'embrasser, de l'embrasser et de l'_embrasser_ jusqu'à...

La femme qui avait été Isabelle Gold se tortilla pour sortir de ses bras, en respirant avec difficulté.

«Rumpelstiltskin. »

«Belle. » Il n'avait encore jamais dit son nom sur ce ton, presque avec révérence. «Tu es enfin de retour. » Il leva la main pour reprendre son visage et se pencha vers elle pour un autre baiser, mais Belle s'écarta.

«Qu'as-tu fait ? » Les souvenirs de Izzy étaient toujours là, mais ils lui étaient maintenant accessible à travers un épais brouillard, comme quelque chose qu'elle aurait lu sans jamais en faire l'expérience. Belle en fit le tour et vit la nuit où elle avait été sortie de l'hôpital psychiatrique, les jours où ils s'étaient fréquentés et celui où ils s'étaient mariés de ses propres yeux, pour la première fois.

«C'est une malédiction, Belle » lui dit-il, en serrant ses mains dans les siennes. «La reine a lancé la malédiction sur nous tous c'est pour ça que nous sommes ici. »

Ce n'était qu'une demi-vérité, il manquait forcément quelque chose. Elle le connaissait trop bien pour croire qu'il eût pu se laisser prendre dans les machinations de la reine. Entre tous, elle savait très bien à quel point c'était peu probable. «La reine ? » répéta-t-elle, haussant un sourcil.

Il baissa les yeux sur leurs mains entrelacées, décontenancé. «Il se peut qu'elle ait obtenu la malédiction par mes soins.»

«Donc la reine a lancé une malédiction sur tout le monde, et tu ne l'as pas aidée qu'un peu. » traduit-elle, soudain très fatiguée. Peu importait le monde dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle semblait destinée à ne pas être plus qu'un pion, dans cette ridicule partie d'échecs qu'ils étaient tous en train de jouer. «Et bien, bravo.»

«Belle » protesta-t-il, et il eut le cran de paraître blessé, «Il y a un moyen de la briser. C'est ce à quoi sert Emma.»

«Et le lui as-tu dit ? » voulut-elle savoir, tout en cherchant dans les souvenirs de Izzy si elle avait assisté à quelque interaction entre M. Gold et le shérif.

«Pas...encore » admit-il, en se reprenant un peu. «Elle n'est pas encore prête pour ça, mais je la guide. Et maintenant que je t'ai à nouveau... »

Belle arracha ses mains des siennes. «Suis-je censée faire semblant d'avoir toujours fait partie intégrante de ton plan ? Même quand tu m'as laissée moisir dans les donjons de la reine pendant des années et que tu m'as ensuite laissée à l'hôpital psychiatrique pendant encore qui sait combien de temps ? Et je suis maintenant censée faire semblant de croire que tu attendais que je retrouve la mémoire pour que tu puisses... »

«Tu étais morte. » Il ne parla pas fort, mais les mots étaient si plein d'une intense amertume qu'ils la coupèrent avant qu'elle n'eût fini sa phrase.

«Quoi ? » chuchota-t-elle.

«_Tu étais morte_. » siffla-t-il, et il la cloua sur place par la force de son regard désespéré. «Elle m'a dit que ton père t'avait torturée pour te purifier jusqu'à ce que tu te jettes du haut d'une tour pour te libérer. Je suis allé sur ta tombe.»

Belle se laissa glisser contre le mur de la chambre, la tête vide. «C'est pour _ça_ que tu n'es pas venu me chercher. »

«Si j'avais su... » Il tendit la main vers la sienne, hésitant, et cette fois, elle ne recula pas pour éviter qu'il ne la touchât. «Belle, je te jure sur tout ce que j'ai de plus cher que j'aurais remué ciel et terre pour te retrouver. »

Elle se rendit compte qu'il le pensait vraiment et son cœur se serra pour lui. Il l'avait vraiment crue morte. La colère qu'elle avait nourrie à son encontre depuis des années la quitta devant l'intensité de sa douleur à lui. Au moins avait-elle eu le réconfort de le savoir vivant et en bonne santé, pour alimenter sa fureur. Lui, il n'avait rien eu que ses souvenirs et une tombe. Elle reconnut soudain la tasse ébréchée dans laquelle elle l'avait vu boire à chaque fois qu'ils prenaient le thé et elle rougit. Il l'avait gardée, après tout ce temps. «Sur tout ce que tu as de plus cher ? » murmura-t-elle, surtout pour remplir le silence.

Sa bouche prit un angle bizarre, comme une partie de son ancien humour revenait. «C'est à dire surtout toi, chérie. Pratique.»

Belle sourit et tira sur sa main jusqu'à ce qu'il fût assis à côté d'elle, et puis elle posa la tête sur son épaule. «Pourquoi est-ce que je me rappelle maintenant, pourquoi est-ce que je ne pouvais pas avant ? »

Rumpelstiltskin déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête. «Tu devrais connaître la réponse à cette question. Un vrai baiser d'amour. »

«Ça n'a toujours pas de sens. On est _mariés_. On s'est embrassés des milliers de fois. » Tout à coup, le souvenir de leur premier baiser – leur premier baiser à Storybrooke – lui vint à l'esprit et elle se rappela l'intensité avec laquelle M. Gold l'avait dévisagée après qu'ils se furent séparés, comme s'il attendait que quelque chose se passât. Il avait attendu qu'elle se _rappelât_ de lui, se rendit-elle compte. Il avait du être terriblement blessé que ça ne fût pas le cas.

«Mais est-ce que tu m'aimais quand tu m'as épousé ? » lui demanda-t-il, d'un ton léger, et il tendit la main pour enrouler une mèche de ses cheveux autour de ses doigts.

«Non » avoua-t-elle doucement, tout en sachant que ça ne servait à rien de nier les faits quand la vérité leur sautait tous les deux à la figure.

«C'est pour ça que ça n'a pas marché. » lui confirma-t-il. «Tu ne m'aimais pas jusqu'à ce matin. »

«Je suis _navrée _» lui dit-elle, et elle se sentait affreusement mal. Ça avait du être horrible pour lui de partager sa maison et son lit avec elle, qui n'avait aucun souvenir de leur précédente vie de couple.

Il appuya son menton sur le haut de sa tête. «Hé bien... mieux vaut tard que jamais. »

«Je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai oublié. » murmura-t-elle, en se serrant contre lui. «Comment ai-je pu t'oublier ? »

«C'est une malédiction très bien faite. » la taquina-t-il, mais elle savait que son cœur n'y était pas.

«Même. » Elle lui embrassa la mâchoire. «Je te demande pardon de t'avoir oublié. »

«Chérie, j'ai déjà du mal à croire que tu sois tombée amoureuse de moi une fois, alors deux, tu images. » avoua-t-il, en jouant avec ses cheveux. «Je suis juste heureux que tu aies fini par te souvenir de moi. »

«Ça n'est pas la raison pour laquelle tu m'as épousée ? » lui demanda Belle, «Pour que je tombe amoureuse de toi ? »

Rumpelstiltskin secoua la tête. «Je voulais juste t'avoir près de moi. » lui dit-il doucement, et Belle prit sa main libre pour y déposer un baiser. «Te voir une fois par mois ne me suffisait pas. Je voulais t'avoir à mes côtés tout le temps, que tu te souviennes de moi ou pas.»

Il se raidit un peu et Belle se prépara à recevoir une information qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre envie d'entendre. A sa grande surprise, il se contenta de dire : «Bien sûr, maintenant que tu te rappelles tout, je te dois des excuses. »

Elle secoua aussitôt la tête. Elle avait eu tout le temps qu'elle voulait pour réfléchir à sa propre conduite quand elle languissait dans les donjons de la reine, entre deux crises durant lesquelles elle le maudissait ne pas la secourir. «J'aurai dû te demander la permission avant de t'embrasser. Je me suis montrée présomptueuse. »

«Et j'ai réagi en abruti. » dit-il franchement. «Tu avais raison de me traiter de lâche. Je mourais de peur et je n'aurais pas pu plus mal réagir, si je l'avais voulu. »

Son franchise la prit par surprise et elle hoqueta. Rumpelstiltskin eut un petit rire en voyant son expression et il lui ferma la bouche d'un doigt. «Tu vois ? J'ai appris deux trois choses en trente ans. »

Belle hocha la tête, muette, avant d'enregistrer ses mots. «Trente ans ? C'est le temps que nous avons passé ici ? »

«Est-ce qu'on peut avoir cette conversation autre part? » lui demanda-t-il d'un ton plaintif, et il grimaça en étirant sa jambe. Elle l'aida à se relever et ils titubèrent jusqu'au lit où ils se laissèrent tomber comme s'ils l'avaient fait des centaines de fois par le passé. Ce qu'ils avaient fait, se rendit-elle compte, ou plutôt, comme lui et Izzy l'avaient fait, et elle avait encore les souvenirs de Izzy. Curieuse, elle en passa quelques uns en revue et rougit.

Ses yeux noircirent comme il voyait l'expression de son visage et elle le tira à elle pour lui offrir le baiser qu'elle lui avait refusé un peu plus tôt. Il lui dévora les lèvres. Quand ses mains atterrirent sur son chemisier, elle s'écarta et lui mit une petite claque d'avertissement quand il tenta de la suivre. «On parle d'abord, on fait l'amour après. »

Son visage s'éclaira à ces mots. «Pour de vrai ? »

«On est _mariés_. » lui rappela-t-elle, et puis elle fronça les sourcils. «Attends, est-ce qu'on _est_ vraiment mariés ? Tu as épousé Izzy French... »

«Je t'ai épousée _toi_. » l'interrompit-il fermement. «Tu m'as promis l'éternité deux fois maintenant. J'attends que tu t'y tiennes. »

Ça, plus que tout le reste, lui prouva à quel point les années l'avaient changé. Maintenant, il se montrait ouvert avec elle, il ne lui cachait plus ses sentiments et même si elle avait aimé l'homme qu'il avait été autrefois, elle ne risquait pas de se blesser en côtoyant cette nouvelle version de lui-même, moins acérée.

Elle l'écouta lui raconter les deux histoires qu'il lui avait promises – il y avait si longtemps, pour l'une des deux – deux histoires qui n'en étaient en fait qu'une : l'histoire de la malédiction et celle du fils qu'il avait perdu. Belle était en larmes quand il eût fini.

«On le retrouvera » fit-elle le vœu, et le tint serré contre elle tandis qu'il enfouissait son visage mouillé de larmes dans son cou. «On retrouvera Bae et on sera une famille. »

«Il me hait sûrement » grommela-t-il contre sa peau, et Belle le serra plus fort. «Il y a tant de choses que j'ai mal faites. »

«Et maintenant tu les rattrapes toutes ? » lui dit-elle d'un ton farouche. «S'il te hait, nous lui apprendrons à se défaire de sa haine. »

Il l'embrassa alors, et son baiser voulait dire _merci_, _pardon_ et _pour toujours_, et elle lui donna à son tour un baiser qui disait _pardonné_ et _à jamais_.

Rumpelstiltskin avait toujours brisé tout ce qu'il avait touché : son fils, elle, le monde – mais il avait appris du passé et maintenant ils allaient tout réparer. Ils allaient récupérer toutes les morceaux étincelants qui s'étaient brisés puis éparpillés et ils allaient les recoller pour reformer un tout solide. Ils auraient leur fin heureuse, bricolée à partir de vies passées à faire des erreurs et de choses cassées, et ça n'en serait que plus beau.

Il n'y aurait pas besoin de magie pour recoller les morceaux – seulement d'amour – et ils en avaient assez à eux deux. Dans ce monde sans magie, c'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.


End file.
